


The Most Human Monster

by Nashuuna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashuuna/pseuds/Nashuuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it possible for a monster to become an incarnation of humanity? When a monster stop behaving like a monster, does it also stop being one? Or... does it become something else?”</p><p>A story about everyone's favourite higher vampire from Witcher series - Regis.<br/>Takes place post "Blood and Wine" events so it may contain major spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damsel in distress

Dark sky and cold wind formed a perfect reflection of the current state of mind of a lonely wanderer, making his way solely on feet towards the great Nilfgaardian Empire. He travelled only at night, mostly because he liked its calm and mysterious atmosphere but also he didn’t feel like meeting any people along his way... at least for now. Of course, from time to time, he did come across some bandits and generally outlaws, but for a man like him, they were no threat. Sometimes he even tried to avoid them, but there were nights when he was actually getting in their way on purpose. He was using them as an opportunity to unload his frustration and cope with his own anger. And getting rid of those bags of scum was a good deed after all, right?

 

While walking, he remembered a saying, that as you are getting older, you are also getting smarter but after almost 500 years of living, he sometimes felt like a complete fool. And at nights like this, when a deep silence was his only companion, he couldn’t get rid of those annoying thoughts. Thoughts about life and all the choices he made. Because life was all about the choices, which were never easy and he learned that the hard way. He realized, that no matter how he tried to do the best he could, there was never a perfect solution. And every choice had its consequences...

 

Tired of his constant train of thoughts, he decided to make a camp near some old, abandoned graveyard, located in the forest not so far from the road. He liked places like this, because usually there was no threat someone or something will bother him there. He also wasn’t afraid of specters, ghouls and such. Especially because those beings were actually afraid of him. In fact, he also was a creature of the night, and what’s important an extremely rare one, likewise making him much more dangerous than any of those primitive monsters. He was a higher vampire... or a blood-drinking freak as he used to call himself.

 

He entered an old crypt and sat against one wall. Then he opened his only bag and took a half empty bottle of mandrake distillate. It was not only his specialty but now also his only solace. It served him as a mean to calm his mind and as a result get some sleep before another night of walking. It’s been a week since he left Beauclair and he estimated, it will take another two or three ‘till he finally reach Nilfgaard. Now he was somewhere between Mettina and Ebbing but still it was not far enough to be safe and forgotten. Because he committed a great crime. One that from now on, shall mark the rest of his life as a traitor, who betrayed his own kin. All because he chose to aid his human friend in a battle, he couldn’t win without his help. A battle which forced him to choose one friend over another. He kept on coming back to that moment and in spite of feeling utter sorrow because of killing a man who once saved his own life, deep down he knew, he wouldn’t have it other way. It made him wonder, if it was only a case with the witcher or has he actually sported a soft spot for all humans.

He took one last sip from the bottle and was about to fall asleep when he heard a scream. A horrifying scream somewhere nearby, that pierced his ears like a sharp needle. A feeling of drowsiness left him immediately and without a second thought, he was out of the crypt searching for the person in distress. For a vampire, even the deepest darkness was not a problem and his vision at night was as good as in the daylight, so following the noise he quickly located the source of all commotion. Near the road which he was previously travelling, he saw a group of men chasing a woman, who was trying her best to ran away from them. But suddenly she tripped over and fell hard on the ground and then about five men quickly circled her laughing and swearing at the same time. It was obvious what they were about to do with her but the vampire wouldn’t have none of that. He was in a bad mood and now he was going to take it out on them. And also because he was a gentleman and in fact really had a soft spot for humans... Or at least some of them.

 

So before the first of those bastards managed to take off his pants and bend over the woman, while his companions ripped her clothes and were holding her in place, he fell dead choking on his own blood. The others only noticed a black mist from which suddenly emerged a clawed creature that killed their companion and then all of them, one by one, followed him before they had time to react. All that time the woman was screaming and crying through the shut eyes and because it all happened so fast, the vampire managed to revert to his normal self before she had an opportunity to saw his monstrous side. He looked at her torn clothes revealing her half-naked body and then at lying corpses of her would-be aggressors and decided against taking their dirty (and probably infested) rags. He took off his own coat and crouched down next to her.

 

He covered her body and spoke as softly as he could, “it’s over now, you can stop screaming.” And then like it was a command, she stopped. She opened her eyes and finally took in the scene before her. And despite the darkness, she saw the dead bodies surrounding her.

 

“Y-you did this?” She managed to ask after a while. She was in shock but still the sight of five dead men, killed by one stranger in a matter of few seconds, should have alarmed her even more. Instead she wasn’t afraid of him but didn’t exactly know why. She looked at his face but couldn’t make out the details in the dark. He on the other hand saw her very clearly. He noticed the worry on her face and again tried to make himself sound as soft as possible to calm her.

 

“Yes, I did it,” he replied calmly. “I heard your screaming and came to help. I hope you understand there was no other way to deal with so many of them than taking them one by one by surprise. Seeing what I did to those men may speak otherwise but I assure you my lady that you do not need to be afraid of me”.

 

“I... I’m not...” She replied as soon as he finished his sentence, which took him off guard. He looked at her again and saw she was speaking the truth. She was trembling but it was because of the cold and lack of clothes, rather than out of fear. And her eyes looked calm now and even a little curious. Still it was some time before the sunrise and it was really starting to get very cold. He didn’t want to leave her alone or try to look for the nearest village to walk her there, and the crypt which he chose for his campsite was nearby but he remembered, that it may not be a wise decision to offer a human a cold crypt as a shelter. Especially after what happened. He tried to think of the best solution when she pulled him out of his train of thoughts.

 

“So you live here somewhere sir? Or did you happen to be nearby?” She asked while standing up. Maybe her mind managed to mostly get over with what happened but her body was still reacting to the whole matter (and maybe some other things) because as soon as she stood up, her legs gave her out. She was about to fall again but he was quick enough to catch her. As soon as she regained balance, he stepped aside keeping a safe distance to avoid upsetting her. After all, he saved her from being raped, probably multiple times and even as her saviour he still was a stranger. But for a few seconds when he was holding her close, he felt she was very cold. And for a human it was not a healthy thing.

 

In the end it caused him to make a decision. Remembering her question he answered, “no, I don’t live here but I made myself a camp nearby. And because you claim to not be afraid of me, I hope my choice of campsite won’t scare you either. I stayed at the old graveyard not so far from here. It’s a quiet place and I chose it only because I knew I won’t be bothered there.”

 

“I understand,” was her only answer and again it took him off guard how calm she seemed to be. He expected... Well, actually he didn’t know what he expected but certainly not that. And that left him speechless. Again she was the one who broke the silence.

 

“So I was thinking... Can I come with you? Please sir, only for the night. I don’t want to be alone now and as a matter of fact I have nowhere to go...” She spoke the last words halfway through tears.

 

“I assure you my lady, I never intended to left you alone here after all of this. In fact, I was so worried I will scare you, that I forgot to offer my company in the first place. But enough of talking, I see you are freezing here. Come, I will guide you to the place” and saying that he offered her a hand, knowing it would be difficult for her to follow him in the dark without guidance. At first she took it rather reluctantly but after she glanced one last time at the cold, dead bodies of her aggressors, she griped his hand tighter and let him lead her to the place he was talking about.

 

They walked in silence, when the vampire realized he again forgot about something important.

 

“If I may ask, what is your name my lady?” He spoke softly.

 

“Morrigan,” she replied timidly. “And yours sir?”

 

“Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy... But you may call me Regis.”


	2. Desperate souls always attract each other

They walked in silence through the whole way to the crypt. He guided her carefully inside and then to the spot he occupied before. She sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. Although for the vampire the lack of light was not a problem, he sensed her growing uneasiness because of the constant darkness, so he decided to comfort her a little by lighting up the place. He located a few torches on the walls and lighted them using a flint he had in his bag. Still he was aware that she was cold but for now there was nothing else he could do for her. Keeping safe distance, he sat beside her and again looked inside his bag. He didn’t have any spare clothes or such, but he had something better there.

 

“Here, drink this,” he said handing her a bottle of his famous mandrake distillate. “It will warm you up a little.”

 

She accepted the bottle without a word and took a small sip from it. Judging her expression, he knew it was too strong for her but nonetheless she didn’t complain. After third sip she handed back the bottle. Regis started to feel a little awkward because she didn’t say a word since she told him her name. In addition, after he lighted up the torches, she was constantly watching him. Not staring but observing, but still it was making him feel more and more uneasy.

 

“Am I that interesting?” He tried to joke.

 

“Actually, yes,” she replied. “It’s nice to be finally able to see my saviour. I didn’t thank you for your help sir. I’m really grateful.”

 

“You are welcome and you do not have to call me sir. Just Regis will be fine.”

 

“As you wish... So tell me Regis, are you a noble?”

 

“Me?” He chuckled clearly amused. “What made you think so?”

 

“It was my first impression considering your manner of speech and that long name of yours. Common folk usually don’t have multiple names. Also your surname sounds like a noble one...”

 

“I assure you, I am not a noble,” he replied still very amused. “Multiple names are not the privilege of the nobility as well as the eloquence... Speaking of which, I may as well ask you the same because you too have quite rich vocabulary.”

 

She laughed at this and it was so vibrant, that the vampire hoped it was not the last time he heard it. This time he took the chance to look at her more closely. She was young, probably in her early twenties. He didn’t know if it was out of cold but her complexion was very pale. In comparison to her black braid, now slighty disheveled, it formed a strong contrast. When she stopped laughing he quickly averted his eyes to don’t get caught at staring.

 

“As you can see,” she pointed at the remains of her torn clothes, “I’m clearly not a noblewoman as well. My vocabulary and also my knowledge, are the results of my mother’s teachings. She is...” Morrigan paused and corrected herself, “was a healer in the nearby village.”

 

Regis had a nasty feeling, he knew what happened but still asked her about the matter. At first she said nothing, only stared bluntly at the stone floor of the crypt. He was starting to consider a change of subject, when suddenly she shut her eyes, clenched her fists and spoke with a shaking voice...

 

“We were preparing a supper. Mother was nervous, I knew it because her hands were shaking and she kept pacing around the room. The night before, she had a fight with the village leader but she didn’t want to tell me the cause. I felt something was very wrong but I didn’t want to upset her more than she already was. And then they came... The whole village, an angry mob with torches and pitchforks. They shouted _witch, witch_ as well as many swear words in my mother’s direction. I remember she kept repeating it was too soon. She grabbed me by shoulders and commanded to run away through the back window. I tried to protest but she was already pushing me towards it. _Remember I love you_ , was her last words and then the door to our house flung open and escaping through the window, I saw the villagers surrounding my mother. She grabbed a hold of village leader’s head and burned his face. He was screaming in agony and then someone took the pitchfork and stabbed my mother with it.” Morrigan was crying now but still she continued her story. “I screamed and then they saw me. I started to run but five men followed me. One of them was village leader’s son, who used to harass me when I walked alone to the forest to collect some herbs for my mother. They shouted, that if I am good, they won’t hurt me... much. So I kept running. But after a while I was so tired, I tripped over my own legs and then they got me. And the rest you know...”

 

Her voice broke off and she cried harder. It was so heartbreaking that Regis wanted to comfort her but didn’t know how. He had a compelling desire to embrace her and let the girl cry on his shoulder but after all he was still a stranger to her, so it would be hardly appropriate. However he couldn’t sit idly, so he moved closer and touched her shoulder.

 

“There, there... Cry it off. It will help...” He said in the softest voice he could muster.

 

She looked at him briefly and then he noticed she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were so fair, that it made him think about the morning sky, so clear and beautiful. He was so enraptured by her eyes, that it caught him by surprise when she actually clung to him all by herself. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and continued crying. At first he felt a bit confounded but nonetheless embraced her and started stroking her hair. She was so close, that her sweet scent started to fire up his vampire senses. He cursed himself but he couldn’t stop thinking about how delicious must her blood be... The girl was so young, so innocent. Many years ago, when he was much younger but also cruel and stupid, he used to choose exactly this kind of girls. Their blood tasted the best. It was like a game to him. First, take advantage of their bodies to have some fun and then suck them empty to the last drop of blood. He cringed at the memory of the countless, lifeless female bodies, left in the wake of his blood abuse.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he started to rock back and forth with the girl. Partly to comfort her but also to calm himself.

 

By the time Morrigan stopped crying and relaxed her body, Regis was already drunk with her scent. His head was spinning and he was starting to get a nasty migraine. He didn’t know how long he was holding her like that, but when the girl moved from him, he felt a bit relieved but mostly at a loss. His arms felt empty and he couldn’t collect his thoughts. It’s been a while since he has held a woman this close and it only made him feel worse.

 

“Are you alright?” Morrigan asked clearly concerned, shaking him a little.

 

He tried to focus his sight on her but his blurry vision made his head spin even more, forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, after a while his vision improved and he started to make out the details around him. Finally he focused on now very concerned Morrigan and tried a weak smile.

 

“I am sorry, I must have drowsed off...” He lied not wanting to alarm her even more. Although she didn’t look convinced, she decided to drop it off.

 

“I’m the one who should be apologising,” she said sheepishly. “I lost control over myself and put you in an awkward position and for that I’m truly sorry.”

 

“There is no need to apologise. You simply needed to get it off your chest and if I helped you with that even a little, I would be very glad.”

 

“You did help me. Again...” She said with a smile so sweet, that the mere sight of it made his heart jump with joy.

 

He knew this girl only for about few hours but she really started to grow on him. Still he should really stop being so enraptured with her, because for a man his age it was very unhealthy, let alone inappropriate. But the urge to look at her, admire her beauty, was simply stronger than him.

 

“Regis, are you even listening to me?”

 

Aaaand he did it again... He let his thoughts roam and zoned out, that he didn’t hear anything she was talking to him.

 

“My apologies, I pondered over something. Could you repeat?” He lied again not wanting to embarrass himself further.

 

“So, in a nutshell, I asked where are you heading? And from where?” She replied calmly.

 

“Well, I travel from Toussaint towards Nilfgaardian Empire.”

 

“That’s a very long journey,” she replied surprised. “Why are you going there precisely, if I may ask?”

 

He hesitated. “I... did something terrible. I killed one friend to protect another. It is kinda... complicated.”

 

“I understand. Would you miss Toussaint much?”

 

“No, not Toussaint but a friend whom I parted with there. But this place was never my home, so I have no regret leaving it.” He answered remembering farewell with the witcher. He hoped he will meet him again someday.

 

“So, where is your home actually? In Nilfgaard?” She continued the topic clearly interested.

 

“It will be my home, if get there. For now, I do not have any place I could call home...”

 

“It’s just like me now...” She said and her thoughts drifted away.

 

He remembered her tale and looked at her with growing concern. He knew, she couldn’t go back to her village and judging from what he heard, she didn’t have any other place to go. She was alone, without any coin or belongings and forced to count on herself. He couldn’t take her with him, mostly because it was dangerous, considering he was on the other vampires dead list but also he just couldn’t leave her alone all by herself. He felt like a complete fool, but in this short amount of time, he has already come to like her so much, he couldn’t bare a thought of leaving her. He decided to let her solve that matter. After all, she may not want to go with him, right?

 

“Morrigan...” He started only to get her attention. She turned and looked at him expectantly. Then he continued, “I thought... Maybe you would come with me? I know you hardly know me, but I really would hate to leave you alone here.”

 

“Really? I mean, you won’t have anything against, if I come with you? I wanted to ask you about it but I didn’t want to be intrusive after all you had done for me...” She replied a little ashamed but also excited.

 

“Well, I do not think I did that much to make you feel so indebted,” he chuckled clearly pleased she wanted to go with him. “I was more afraid you wouldn’t want to travel with a stranger.”

 

“I know your name so you’re not a stranger anymore and I can always know you better,” she said and smiled that sweet smile of hers. “Besides, stranger or not, honestly you’re the kindest person I have ever met. And someone so kind, can’t be bad, right?”

 

“Well, that is a major oversimplification but I do understand your way of thinking. We will discuss it further tomorrow. And as for now, try to get some sleep. You have been through a lot today and you must be exhausted.” He said and stood up. He went to the nearest torch and put it out. He proceeded with the others and paused by the last one. He looked at her and smiled. She arranged herself more comfortable and laid on her side.

 

“Goodnight Regis,” she said returning his smile while already drowsing off.

 

“Goodnight” he whispered and put out the last torch.


	3. No rest for the wicked

Morrigan was very exhausted after all she’s been through, so it wasn’t a surprise when she fell asleep almost immediately. Regis sat across her, and leaning against the wall, for the first few minutes watched her as she slept peacefully. Even now he could see her clearly as in the daylight and because she was asleep, he used it as an opportunity to have a second look at her, without being caught at staring. In fact, rarely he dedicated his time for such trivial things, like admiring woman’s beauty. Mostly because it was a rather elusive thing, especially considering humans, but he had to admit, in her case it was hard not to notice, she was an extraordinary one. Her mother has done a great job protecting her from local men. Or so he hoped, considering Morrigan’s tale about the village leader’s son.

 

Again he looked at her torn clothes, now partly covered by his own worn out coat, and saw them almost as an insult for a lovely creature like her. He moved his eyes from her clothes to her bare arms and legs. Her skin, even though it was dirty, looked smooth and strangely inviting. The vampire didn’t want to let his imagination roam too far but he couldn’t help but wonder, what was the rest of her body like. And... how would it be like to have it against his own.

 

Regis knew he got carried away too much, when he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. He shook off the last of the indecent thoughts and instead focused his attention on the rhythmical rise and fall of her chest. He synchronized his own breathing with hers and soon it helped him the ease the tension building up in his body. He was about to finally follow her and fall asleep, when suddenly she stirred nervously in her sleep and started to mumble some unintelligible words. He realised, she probably had a nightmare and watched her, prepared to interfere in case her sleep would become too restless. But after a while, she calmed down and only rolled to her other side, facing away from him.

 

He closed his eyes and decided to wait a bit longer, to make certain that nothing else would disturb her sleep. This time he focused on the sound of her steady breathing, now also the only sound amidst the cold stone walls of the crypt. He didn’t know when he dozed off and for how long, but when he woke up, he felt very uneasy. Something was not right but he couldn’t exactly tell what. It was dark and quiet, so obviously it was still night and Morrigan was laying in the same spot and pose like before, so at first glance everything looked normal.

 

He was looking around nervously when suddenly it hit him... It was too quiet and he actually didn’t hear her breathing. Alarmed, he moved closer to her and touched her arm. Her body was already cold when he rescued her but now it was almost frozen to the bone and strangely limp. He shook her slightly and when there was no response, he turned her around...

 

What he saw was the lifeless blue eyes, now pale and clouded and a bloodied neck of the girl. The flesh there was torn and it bared a mark of fangs... Vampire fangs. Surprised by the sight, he took a step back but not before noticing something else. The spot on her arm where he touched her just a moment ago, was also covered in blood now. Shocked, he instantly looked at his own hands and realized they were bloodied too. The sudden feeling of panic crept up his spine as he was staring at his now trembling hands, not believing his eyes, when he suddenly felt something else. The taste of blood on his lips. So sweet and intoxicating, that it almost made him mad.

 

“It can’t be... “ He whispered mortified and fell on his knees. His head was spinning again and he couldn’t move a limb.

 

He couldn’t have done it, could he? Why didn’t he remember anything? He couldn’t just kill her while he was asleep. It made no sense. He looked again at her dead body and it made him feel sick. Her blood at first sweet, now caused a burning sensation in his throat and stomach, that it almost made him want to vomit. He barely knew this girl but he couldn’t stand a thought of her being murdered by him. Not after he saved her. Not like this...

 

After all, he quitted drinking long ago, so for fuck’s sake, what possessed him to do this now? Was it the attraction? The intoxicating influence she had on him?

 

His mind raced as he tried to find a logical explanation of this horrible deed. Heartbroken, he came closer to her and still on his knees, lifted her now stiff body and embraced it. He hid his face in her black hair and started rocking himself back and forth, just like when he was comforting her merely a few hours ago. He remembered her beautiful smile and the memory pierced his heart like a wooden stake. His eyes were stinging but he didn’t cry. He never did. But now, he wish he could. And it was only then, when the sorrow started turning into a rage. He was furious with himself and for the first time in ages, he felt like a real monster. He wished Dettlaff left him in the ruins of the Stygga castle, because he deserved nothing more, than to remain a wet stain Vilgefortz reduced him into.

 

He looked again at Morrigan’s face, before shutting his eyes. And then overcome by grief, he screamed... And it was such an inhuman sound, that it resembled more an animal howl than an actual voice. It echoed in his mind in an endless loop, when he suddenly felt like something was shaking him. He tried to ignore it but it kept on shaking him more and more firmly.

 

And then he heard it. At the back of his mind, he heard his name, repeated like a chant, over and over. And the sound of it, at first muffled, slowly became louder. The voice calling him sounded familiar. He could swear he knew it, so he tried harder to remember it’s owner. He focused on it. No doubt it was a female voice, young and very vibrant but now clearly concerned. It was hard to collect his thoughts but finally he remembered. It was Morrigan’s voice and the sudden realization made him come back to reality.

 

“Regis, please wake up!” Was the desperate plea, that made him once and for all snap out of the nightmare he was imprisoned in.

 

He opened his eyes and saw her. Bent over him, worried but so very alive, he barely stopped himself from catching her in a grip so tight, he would probably crush her ribs. He desperately wanted to touch her, just to make sure she was real but had enough of reason to remember, it wouldn’t be appropriate.

 

It was just like she was reading his mind, because a moment later she reached out and touched his cheek. And this time he didn’t resist the urge and covered her hand with his own. The contact made them both calm down a little, as well as assured him, she was alive and well. They looked at each other for a while in a complete silence, content with each other's presence.

 

“Are you alright now? You scared me to death with that scream of yours. It must have been a very nasty nightmare...” Morrigan spoke first, taking back her hand. It made him feel sudden loss but he didn't let her notice that.

 

“A nightmare indeed,” he replied heaving a sigh. “I am alright, thank you, but please do not speak of the death or such if you may. Also I apologise for disturbing your sleep.”

 

“You didn’t. I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside of the crypt, so I figured it was already morning. And when I opened my eyes, I saw a ray of light creeping through the hole in the roof. I noticed you were still in a deep sleep, so I sat there and listened to the birds, waiting for you to wake up for yourself. I let my thoughts drift away but then heard you, calling my name. I thought you were already awake but when I looked at you, I saw your eyes were still shut, while you started to stir in your sleep. I was thinking about waking you up, when suddenly you started screaming. I quickly reached you and started shaking but couldn’t wake you up. It was horrible. I really didn’t know what to do. I even considered slapping you in the face but hesitated. Thankfully, you finally calmed down and opened your eyes”.

 

He listened to her carefully and felt slightly guilty for causing her so much distress. His dream or rather a nightmare was so vivid, it was not a surprise he reacted to it so strongly.

 

“You have my permission to slap me in the face, if something like that ever happen again.” He replied with a crooked smile. “So is it morning already?” He asked absentmindedly while looking around.

 

“Of course it is. Didn’t you notice that you can see me clearly now?” She replied amused.

 

“Right...” He mumbled awkwardly, at the same time mentally kicking himself. For a vampire, a clear vison was not an indication of the daytime but she didn’t know that and for now, he didn’t want to change that.

 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” She asked politely, seeing something was still troubling him. “My mother used to tell me, that taking about bad dreams make them sound less real.”

 

“Please, do not get me wrong and I do appreciate your concern but... I would rather not. I hope you understand but I really do not want to go back to it...” It was not a complete lie, because he really wanted to forget it but also telling her about it, meant revealing his true nature and that was clearly out of question.

 

“I understand,” she replied simply and smiled. He returned her smile careful to conceal his sharp teeth and looked around for his bag. When he located it, to his relief, inside he found the bottle of his mandrake distillate - still not empty. It was enough for a few more sips and he was thankful for it, because he really felt like he needed it. Still out of politeness he offered it to his companion first. To his amusement, seeing the bottle she winced.

 

“Oh no, I’ll pass, thank you...” She declined the bottle not hiding her grimace. “I don’t usually drink any alcohol and this one I would rather not try again anytime soon. Although, I do understand you could use a drink now, so just don’t mind me.

 

“I see... Too strong for you?” He chuckled taking a sip.

 

“Definitely. But let’s change the subject. There’s something I was meaning to ask you, since I woke up...”

 

“Ask away then.”

 

“Are you a healer or something? Some kind of herbalist perhaps?”

 

He paused his drink and looked at her curiously. Then he emptied the bottle and put it back in his bag.

 

“Yes, you may call it that way...” He replied after a while still watching her intently. “And how do you know?”

 

“It’s because of your coat, and in fact you as well. There is a fragrant scent of roots and herbs emanating from you. It’s very familiar for me, because I used to collect herbs for my mother.”

 

“Very accurate observation, well done,” he smiled again admiring her eloquence. It also reminded him of her lack of proper clothes. “Speaking of my coat... I would gladly leave it to you but it’s rather too big and to be honest doesn't suite you.” It made her laugh and it pleased him, that the remark was well received. After a while he continued, “so I thought that before we move forward, we should definitely find you some new clothes, more suitable for the onward journey.”

 

“Well, I can’t help but agree with you, but everything I owned was left in my house and even if the villagers didn’t burn it, I can’t go back there...” She stated clearly troubled.

 

“Actually, I didn’t even think of letting you go there. In fact, I also thought about the possibility of going to your house. But I wanted to go there alone and you to wait for me here. I will look for anything useful and be back to you in about an hour or so. What do you think?”

 

“I don’t think it's a good idea... As I said, even if they hasn’t already burned the house, how do you plan on getting there unnoticed?”

 

“I have my ways...” he replied smiling. “Don’t worry, I promise I will be back soon. I believe, I will not have any problem locating the house, will I?”

 

“No, it’s a small cottage with a garden and on the outskirts of the village, near the forest. It stands out from the rest, because of its red door.”

 

“Very well, and do you know about any of the spots, where your mother could have hidden something valuable perhaps? I believe you should not let the villagers find anything there on their own...”

 

“Actually, there is one place my mother used to hide things. Under our bed there is a loose plank in the wooden floor. I believe, there is something behind it but I never had the opportunity to see it for myself.”

 

“I will check it for you. So as I said, I will leave you here for some time. I do not expect you to wait in this confined crypt but please, do not wander off too far from it. Last night, I checked the area for any necrophages and spectres but still, it would be wise to remain near the crypt, where you can hide in case of any trouble.”

 

She only nodded to that and then followed him out of the crypt. Outside she sat under the nearest tree and watched him go towards the village. He looked behind him after few steps and smiled to her, hoping to cheer her up a little and when she returned the smile, he continued forward. Reaching the road, he realized the bodies of the men he killed the night before, were nowhere to be found. He hoped that the villagers took them, because any other possibility meant, that Morrigan was not entirely safe alone on the graveyard. He hoped that during the daytime, she won’t attract any danger as long as she remains near the crypt.

 

The walk to the village wasn’t that short, as he thought it would be. It took him about twenty minutes, until he finally saw any houses. Again, it made him think about Morrigan and that she had a quite run, before she reached the area near the graveyard. He cringed at the thought of how would this end, if she had tripped earlier and he wouldn’t hear her cries. He shook off those unpleasant thoughts and proceeded forward. He passed some of the houses and directed his way near the forest. The villagers were watching him suspiciously as soon as he showed up but none of them spoke to him. To his relief, he didn’t sense the scent of the burned wood and after a while located the cottage with the red door but what he saw before it, made him cringe. There was a black-haired woman, impaled on the wooden pole in front of the door, her clothes torn and body bloodied. He looked at her with horror and then noticed a man approaching him.

 

“That’s how they end... Bloody witches. Very dangerous that one. The folk wanted to burn her but after I saw what she is capable of, I was afraid she would somehow use the fire against us, so I decided that impaling would be a better punishment. We left her to rot there and the crows to feast on her damned body. We wanted to burn the house but it’s too close to others, so we didn’t want to risk the fire spreading.”

 

Regis looked at the man and seeing his burned face and remembering Morrigan’s tale, he decided it must have been the village leader.

 

“What has she done to deserve that fade?” The vampire asked trying to remain calm.

 

“She was a witch! Isn’t that enough? But if you must know, a few days ago my brother-in-law, who was also our hunter, went to the forest with an elven boy he took for an apprentice. They went to set out some traps but were attacked by a pack of wolves. They managed to escape but when they reached the village, it turned out they were heavily wounded. We took them to that witch, so she could help them but she told us, she had enough medicines to help only one of them and the other one would have to wait, until she prepares another portion. So we thought the decision was easy. First help my sister’s husband and then the elf. But she didn’t listen. She said the elf needed the help more and had the smallest chance to survive until she prepares more medicine, so despite our protests, she helped him first. And you know what? My brother-in-law didn’t make it! He died a minute before she finished that blasted medicine. Fucking witch... To sacrifice our hunter over some unworthy elven boy. The bitch was always the elven lover. Many years ago, she saved one of them during a snow-storm and then allowed him to fuck her until spring. He left her after that and she remained with a bastard child. No surprise she chose to save the elf also this time...” Said the man and spat on the ground.

 

Regis couldn’t help but despise the man. He was so narrow minded and overcome by hate, that the vampire almost pitied him. He again noticed, how interesting feeling hate was and how humans improved themselves with it to great effect.

 

“So you declared her a witch, because she chose to save an elf over a human?” Regis asked seeing the absurdity of the assumption.

 

“Of course not! We realized that, after she threw a curse on my poor sister, a widow because of her. The poor soul couldn’t accept what happened with her husband and went to the witch's house. She yelled at her, so the witch closed the door in her face. My sister, enraged, started banging on the door with her fists and then the witch opened the door, grabbed my sister by hands and told her exactly to leave her and go hang herself, because she was a poor excuse of a woman and her husband never really loved her. And you know what? My sister did it after a few days. She fucking hung herself, because that witch told her so. So enough was enough and yesterday I gathered my people and we went to punish her for her crimes. Look what she has done to my face! She did it with her bare hand! It turned out we were right all along. I only regret, we didn’t catch that little bitch, her daughter. Pretty lass but she must have been a witch too. My son and his friends chased after her but when they didn’t come back, we went to look for them and we found them dead on the road. My only son... He was such a good boy. I swear, if I find that little whore, I will make her pay for this...”

 

Hearing that, even Regis, as a man usually so calm, found it hard to refrain himself from breaking that man’s neck. He wanted to tear him apart, just like he did with his son but instead gritted his teeth, squeezed harder the strap of his bag and faked a smile.

 

“That was a very interesting story,” he said trying to remain calm “but I must take my leave. I only meant to pass your village by and instead I wasted too much time here. Now, if you excuse me, I shall continue my journey.” Saying this he pretended to head forward.

 

“And where are you heading mister?” The man insisted which reminded Regis of a very persistent bug.

 

“Claremont” he lied and not looking back, left the man.

 

After a while he turned his way from the road to the forest. He went back near the village and making sure no one was near the cottage, he changed into a mist and made his way inside. Once there, he changed back and started to look around the room. It was small but clean and cosy. The woman’s touch there was undeniable. Near the door hanged a bag and considering the strong herbal scent, Morrigan probably used it, when she collected herbs for her mother. He examined it and to his surprise found it very clean for a bag used as a container for freshly collected herbs. He decided to use it now, to pack the things for her. Next to the bag hanged a long hooded coat. He folded it neatly and put it in the bag. Then, he located a simple wardrobe and opening it, he found there a small set of clothes. He couldn’t take them all because the bag was too small for it, so he examined some of them and took two long dresses, that didn’t look too worn out. He didn’t know, if those belonged to Morrigan or her mother, but now it didn’t really matter. Again, he folded them and placed in the bag. From the other shelf, he took what looked like undergarments. He decided it would not be decent to tamper with it and because there wasn’t much of it,  he took it all. Looking again around the room, he didn’t find anything more worth taking and was about to leave, when he remembered that Morrigan told him about her mother’s hiding spot. So he looked under the bed and located the loose plank Morrigan was talking about. He pulled it out and behind it found a wooden casket. He took it and couldn’t help but notice it was rather heavy. He didn’t look inside however and instead put it right away in the bag. After that he again changed into a mist and left the cottage. He remained in that form, until he left the village far behind him. Then he went back to his human form and took his way back to the graveyard, where he hoped to find Morrigan well and out of the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this took me longer than I expected but also it's longer than the previous two.  
> I wanted to split that chapter in two but decided that I won't leave you with a cliffhanger so I left it how it is.  
> Also decided to change the rating to mature because of the reasons...  
> Anyway enjoy and again I would be very glad if you all let me know how it turned out :)


	4. The more the merrier

When Regis reached the area near the graveyard, he heard Morrigan’s voice. She was clearly having a conversation with someone and considering the tone of her voice it was a rather pleasant one. Curious who might her companion be, the vampire quickened his pace. When he got there, he saw that the girl was talking with a godling. They were sitting on the gravestones and the little fellow was making faces to which Morrigan was laughing and clapping her hands clearly enjoying his antics. Regis smiled to himself and came closer making his presence known.

 

“You’re back!” She beamed at him.

 

“Indeed I am, as promised.” He replied and looked at the little godling. “I see you made yourself quite a company. Would you introduce me to your new friend?”

 

“Of course, his name is Percy,” she said smiling to the godling and seeing its reaction, the vampire was starting to suspect, that her smile had the same effect on that little creature, like it had on him. Then she hopped off the gravestone she was sitting on and came closer to him. “Percy, please meet Regis. He’s the one I was telling you about,” and saying this she touched his arm. The simple touch sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Only good things, I hope?” He joked, trying not to lose his composure.

 

“Aye, she talked about ya quite a lot, if you ask me. Still, I have no idea what’s so special about ya. And I’m starting to suspect she has some major sight problems...” Told the godling and crossed its arms.

 

“And what made you think that?” Regis asked surprised.

 

“Because of her description of you. Ya definitely don’t match it. Well, maybe except the nose...” Said Percy while making a serious face. “Still, I’m a bit surprised an old geezer like you, took down five men just by himself.”

 

“Percy, don’t be rude!” Morrigan interrupted, scolding the creature.

 

Regis was really curious what exactly Morrigan told the godling about him but he didn’t want to be intrusive so he dropped the subject for another time. He also wasn’t angry about the remark, especially because Percy had a point. Of course he was still strong and vigorous, at least in human terms but he was clearly past his prime now. Although he didn’t felt like one, he looked like a middle-aged man, in his late forties or perhaps older. So he couldn’t blame the godling to have such an impression considering him. Regarding his look, he might as well be Morrigan’s father... Not to mention his age. He couldn’t tell why but the thought bothered him. A tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced down and saw Percy looking at him with his big blue eyes.

 

“Hey, why the long face? It was only a joke. I didn’t mean to upset ya old man...” The godling said a little ashamed.

 

Regis realized that probably when he was pondering over his age, subconsciously he must have looked so sad or serious that it made the godling think that it was because of its previous remark. After all they were mischievous creatures and liked to mess with humans but deep down they also had kind hearts and all their antics were harmless and good-natured.

 

“Do not worry little one, you didn’t upset me at all. I just let my thoughts roam and let’s say, my mind turned off for a while. I am not angry with you,” the vampire stated while putting on his best closed mouth smile.

 

“Ya ain’t? Oh, that’s good. So no hard feelings?” The godling asked returning the smile and stretching out its hand.

 

“Not at all,” Regis replied taking its tiny hand in his and shaking it a little.

 

“Good to see you boys are playing nicely...” Said Morrigan, reminding them of her presence. “And since everything is settled down, please tell me Regis, how did it go? I noticed that you carry my bag which I used when I collected herbs so you’ve been inside the house, haven’t you?

 

“Indeed, I have,” he said handing over the bag. “Also I did find your mother’s hiding spot and took what was inside there. It was a wooden casket but I left you the privilege of checking out its contents. Although it’s rather heavy so I daresay it may contain something of value.”

 

Hearing this Morrigan pulled the casket out of the bag and opened it. It happened to be full of coin and jewellery.

 

“Shiny...” said Percy staring in wonder at the contents of the casket.

 

Morrigan was so shocked that she almost fainted. Fortunately Regis was there to support her. She leaned against him and after a moment it helped her to regain her composure.

 

“We were so poor. I can’t believe my mother was hiding so much coin. And how exactly did she come in possession of all of this? It’s a small fortune!” She stared at the contents of the casket still not believing her eyes.

 

“Well, even healers do not help people for free. They get paid for their services and maybe she was collecting all her payments in that casket.” Offered Regis considering it the most logical explanation.

 

“But what about the jewellery? I understand that it also may has served as a mean of payment but villagers don’t usually have anything so valuable like that...”

 

“You’re right but you also don’t know all of the people your mother helped in her career as a healer. Maybe she once helped someone very wealthy and received those as a token of gratitude?”

 

“Maybe...” She replied still unconvinced. “But still, why hide all of this? We could have moved out to the big city, far away from all those vicious and ungrateful people she helped for years...” Her voice was trembling and her eyes began to water.

 

“Maybe that was her plan. She was just waiting for the right moment. Remember what you told me about the last night? That when the mob came, she kept repeating that it was too soon. Maybe she planned on running away with you but the villagers ruined her plans.”

 

“She shouldn’t have to wait... She could’ve been alive now... We could’ve been happy...” Morrigan was sobbing now and without a second thought, turned to Regis and leaned her head against his chest, seeking comfort. She buried her face in his shirt and cried harder.

 

The vampire put his arms around her and just let her cry. He wanted to wipe away her tears, to let her know everything will be alright now, but he really had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to sound patronising, he also didn’t want to preach about something he knew nothing about, so he simply stood there, holding her, letting her lean on him.

 

Even the godling, overcame by emotions, started to cry. It hugged her from behind and spoke in a tiny voice, “don’t worry lassie, you’re not alone. You have us now, right old man?”

 

“Right,” the vampire chuckled and reaching behind Morrigan, patted the little creature’s head. He felt when her lips formed a smile and she let out a soft giggle.

 

Despite the circumstances, Regis felt flattered that Morrigan was putting so much trust in him. After all, she was the one to seek comfort in his arms and he couldn’t help but enjoy holding her so close. He also couldn’t explain it but there was something so alluring about her that it made him more and more attracted to her.

 

When she calmed down a little, she freed herself from their tight hug and smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

 

“Thank you both,” she said looking at them fondly. “You two really made me feel better.” And speaking this she bent over and kissed Percy’s forehead and then gave Regis a peck on the cheek.

 

The godling looked like it was about to burst with joy and the vampire felt a pleasant feeling like a little tickle travelling up his stomach. A simple gesture and it had such a great effect on both of them. He stopped even trying to comprehend the influence she had on him (and now on the godling as well). He decided to simply enjoy the affection.

 

Morrigan was now looking through the contents of the bag he brought her. And judging from her expression she looked pleased.

 

“You found my best two dresses,” Morrigan stated happily holding one of them. “And I see you remembered about other things as well...” She finished pulling out a piece of underwear.

 

“Actually...” Regis began a little confounded. “I didn’t want to rummage through these. I took all of it, deciding it would be the best to let you choose what you need.”

 

“Always a gentleman, I see...” She said and flashed him a mischievous smile which sent another shiver down his spine. “Well, now that I finally have some proper clothes, if you excuse me, I’ll go get changed.” Speaking this she left them and entered the crypt.

 

“She likes you, ya know?” The godling spoke when Morrigan was out of earshot. “When are you going to tell her?”

 

“Tell her what, exactly?” Asked the vampire suspiciously.

 

“About what you really are...” Was the godling’s answer and it left Regis speechless.


	5. Forget me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for making you wait so long for an update. Lately in my town we had some heavy rains that caused some major damage including my own house, so I was busy dealing with the mess. But everything is fine now so I finally had time to finish the chapter. I hope some of you are still there and didn't give up on the story...

The godling was watching him intently now and when Regis said nothing, it continued its speech after a short while.

 

“I saw what happened last night. I live in this forest and also heard her screaming. I came to see what was going on and saw ya with those long claws of yours, turning those men into a pile of chopped meat. They deserved it, so their death doesn’t bother me. But when you headed to that crypt, I thought you rescued her only to have her for yourself. Ya know... To suck her blood or something. So I followed and had an eye on ya. Remember that nightmare of yours? It was my doing,” said the godling proudly. “I was trying to protect the lass from you. But seeing you had so many opportunities to hurt her and didn’t do anything, I realized you may really not want to hurt her after all. And by the morning, when you went to that village and left her here to wait, I decided to come by and say hello. We had a nice chit-chat and I learned, that you may actually be a nice guy.”

 

“Why, thank you...” Replied the vampire still sounding a little sceptical. “And why exactly didn’t you tell her yourself about what I really am?”

 

“Geez... Because, as I said, she really likes you. And after all, I see you really are a nice guy. Also you seem to like her as well... I mean, you do like her, right?”

 

“I do...” Regis replied simply and the idea of her also liking him made him smile subconsciously.

 

“Hey, stop it! You have that stupid look on your face again!” The godling was tugging on his sleeve slightly irritated. “Every time she similes on you, or something like that, you’re making that face. Pull yourself together, geez...

 

“All right, all right,” chuckled the vampire making a mental note to control his facial expressions a bit more effectively. “So, you won’t reveal my true nature?”

 

“I won’t, but only if you promise me to do it yourself, old man!”

 

“Very well, you have my word on that. But would you also let me decide when the time is right?”

 

“Fair enough. So... what are you, exactly? One of those blood-sucking creatures, right? A vampire?” Asked the godling, clearly curious.

 

“Indeed. A higher vampire to be more precise. And first of all, we need to be very clear about one thing... I don’t drink blood. Or at least, not anymore.”

 

“What do you mean, not anymore? Are you famishing yourself on purpose or something?” Percy asked incredulously.

 

“Nonsense. The vampires don’t have to drink blood to live. It doesn’t serve us as a nourishment, but rather as a refreshment. One may say, that it has the same effect on us as the alcohol has on humans, although it’s a bit more complicated than that and to fully comprehend the concept, you would have to be a vampire yourself.” Regis elaborated.

 

“I see, but that doesn’t explain why you don’t drink it,” the godling insisted.

 

“I have my reasons, but it’s a conversation for another time...” said the vampire and gave a nod towards the crypt indicating Morrigan’s return.

 

The girl changed her torn clothes and fixed her braid. She looked much better now but in vampire’s opinion, her plain clothes still didn’t match her beauty. Her dress was simple. Grey, without any adornments and covering the majority of her body. Also the neckline was very modest. Seeing her so fully clothed almost made Regis shamelessly miss her previous attire. Or rather major lack of it...

Again he shook off his thoughts in time when she approached him.

 

“I won’t need it anymore, thank you,” she said handing him his coat. He nodded and put it on without a thought. Although it was very faint, it bore her scent combined now with its usual herbal one. It made him feel a little dizzy.

 

“Pull yourself together old man...” He heard the godling’s whisper behind his back. The vampire cursed himself for getting so easily distracted. He didn’t act like himself since he has met that girl and it started to really frustrate him. After all, he wasn’t some kind of stupid youngster who gets stupefied by the sight of a pretty face. He was a serious man. He was too old for such nonsense. He...

 

“Regis, are you even listening to me?”

 

...got distracted. Again. For the umpteenth time. He breathed a sigh and looked at the girl.

 

“Forgive me my lack of attention. I don’t usually act like this. It’s rather strange actually... But enough of this. What were you saying?”

“Many things... But don’t worry I got used to talking to myself,” she smiled and seeing her companion’s expression she added, “I’m kidding. No need to feel sorry, you silly. I only asked, what is the plan. I mean, what are we going to do now? I hope you didn’t change your mind and I can still accompany you...”

 

“Of course you can. I thought it was already settled,” he said slightly surprised. “And for the plan... I wanted to continue forward as soon as we solve the clothes issue but after visiting the village, I believe there is one more matter that need to be taken care of.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Morrigan asked suspiciously.

 

Remembering the sight of the girl’s mother impaled before her own house, Regis searched for the right words. He didn’t want to upset Morrigan further by revealing how the villagers treated her beloved mother. But he knew that if she was aware of it, she wouldn’t want to leave her like that.

 

“It’s about your mother... The villagers treated her very badly and left her body without a proper burial.”

 

“What do you mean? What did they do with her?!” She asked suddenly panicked.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You should not plague your mind with it now. What do matter is that she shouldn’t be left in that state. I suggest we wait for the night and go back to the village when everyone fall asleep. As a matter of fact, you’ll wait for me here and I will go alone and bring her body with me. This old graveyard is a good place for a burial and we can be sure that the vengeful villagers won’t find her here. Also I’m pretty sure that there is at least one empty tomb in that crypt...”

 

“I do appreciate your good intentions Regis, but how do you even plan on going to the village and leaving with my mother’s body still unnoticed?” Morrigan asked sounding very sceptical.

 

“I told you before, I have my ways. Do not worry,” he replied smiling, making the girl feel slightly frustrated with him.

 

“It’s nice to know you’ve got a plan and all but you do realize that there’s still plenty of time before the sun goes down, right? What are we going to do till then?” Percy interrupted.

 

“I have an idea,” Morrigan replied. “You told me that you live in that forest, so why don’t you show us a place where we can find some fruits good enough to eat. To be honest, I’m really starving...”

“I can do that! And I know a really nice spot. Follow me guys...” The godling said happily and made a gesture encouraging them to follow.

 

They walked in silence and after a short while reached a nice clearing, full of shrubs with edible fruits like berries and currants of many kinds. Morrigan almost immediately approached one of the shrubs and began picking the blueberries, using a rolled hem of her dress as a some sort of temporary bag. Percy joined her a moment later. And as for Regis, he wasn’t actually hungry which made him uninterested in picking fruits but meanwhile he noticed some rare herbs and after informing his companions about it, he went to pick them instead. He collected a few fine specimen of those and decided to sit under a nearby large oak and wait for Morrigan and Percy to finish their task.

 

The vampire watched them from a distance and again got lost in his thoughts. But this time his did it on purpose. He closed his eyes and pondered. He noticed a change in his own behaviour and it bothered him greatly. It was ridiculous when he thought about it with a sober mind but around Morrigan he acted differently. He knew she already had a great influence on him and it was starting to annoy him. He also knew it was too late to restrain himself from getting too attached but he wished, he could control himself around her more effectively. Regis didn’t realize it earlier but now he was getting more and more afraid to reveal his true nature to her. He didn’t think she was so narrow minded to entirely change her view about him after learning he was a vampire, but there always was such a possibility. Again he was aware that he knew her less than two days but even the mere idea of losing her sympathy was almost physically painful. And speaking of physics, there was also an issue of the physical attraction. It was almost pathetic but since the first time he held her in his arms, he had a compelling desire to touch her and craved for more. He remembered having difficulties with understanding a human concept of falling in love from the first sight but now, he was starting to suspect he was experiencing it at first hand. Of course it was total absurd, because firstly he was not a human and secondly he was too old for such nonsense but for now, he couldn’t find any other logical explanation.

 

The vampire opened his eyes and looked in the direction of his companions. He did it just in time to catch Morrigan’s glance. They maintained a brief eye contact and then she smiled that sweet smile of hers, that was solely responsible for messing up his mind. Nonetheless he returned the smile and decided to give his mind a rest, focusing on the singing of birds and the sensation of the sun warming up his skin.

 

Regis knew that Morrigan had an influence on him, but what Regis didn’t know was that he had a similar influence on her. Seeing he was again lost in his thoughts, she watched him while picking the fruits and wondered about it. There was something mysterious about him that was intriguing her. Also she wasn’t exactly sure why, but she felt attracted to him. It was rather strange, because considering his wrinkles and greying hair he could as well be her father and also he had not so appealing appearance of a tax collector with his dark clothes, black eyes and an impressively crooked nose, but still there was something alluring about him. Morrigan knew quite a lot of men in her life. Villagers, occasional travellers, young and old. But no matter the class and age they were all the same. Always talking dirty, making obscene gestures towards her, trying to pinch her butt or even worse, thus making her repulsed by their advances. There was a time she even considered that all men were the same disgusting hogs, interested only in taking advantage of her body. Or at least until she met Regis. He was entirely different. Kind, caring and very intelligent. A true gentleman, like in the books her mother gave her once. When they first met, he complimented her own knowledge and rich vocabulary instead of her physical traits. He was tactful and didn’t take advantage of her when she was weak and sought a support in him. He was a total stranger but she subconsciously knew, she could trust him. Although she wasn’t that oblivious and saw a familiar longing look on his face a few times but in this case, it didn’t actually bother her. In fact she was quite pleased with it. Because even through Morrigan was always trying to act modestly, like her mother taught her, she was aware of her own beauty and for the first time the idea of a man being attracted to her, only pleased instead of repulsed her. She liked the sound of his voice, his strong herbal scent, his soft yet firm embrace. Shamefully she realized, that she purposefully sought a physical contact with him every time she could. It was insane because she knew him for no longer than two days, but still she hoped to know him better in the near future. Absentmindedly Morrigan glanced at Percy who was sitting by her side for the whole time and noticed, that he was now watching her. She looked at him questioningly and he only smiled and gave her a knowing look. She returned the smile and got up.

 

Regis was almost dozing off when he suddenly heard approaching footsteps. He opened one eye and saw Morrigan taking a seat beside him and Percy seating next to her. They started to consume the fruits they gathered and seeing he was not actually asleep, they offered him some as well. The vampire accepted politely and ate a few berries. Wanting to pass the time, they started a light conversation about each other’s interests and later continued on other topics from literature to philosophy. Regis was surprised she was such a good companion to share philosophical digressions and he realized, it has been some time since he held such stimulating conversation. Again he marvelled over her intelligence and then thought about the girl’s mother. It was impossible that a simple healer could have had such a great knowledge to pass on. There was something more to it, but he suspected that the woman had her secrets even before her own daughter. He decided to drop the matter and noticed that it was already evening. They enjoyed each other’s company so much that they have lost the track of time. Only Percy clearly bored by their choice of topics, quickly lost interest in their conversation and fell asleep with his head on Morrigan’s lap. She shook him gently, waking him up from his long nap. Together they went back to the graveyard and made some preparations. Regis was right and one of the tombs inside the crypt was indeed empty. Morrigan collected some flowers along the way from the clearing and put them inside the tomb. In Regis opinion, her ministrations to prepare the place of her mother’s burial were quite touching.

 

When the sky finally went black, the vampire left the graveyard and again headed towards the village, leaving Morrigan and Percy waiting for him. This time he didn’t go by the main road but instead stayed near the forest just in case someone in the village wasn’t already asleep. When he reached the place, to his delight he didn’t see any lights and all windows were black. Firstly, he once again entered Morrigan’s house and searched for a clean sheet. Not wanting to again rummage though the healer’s belongings, he took the one from the bed and left the cottage. Pained, he looked at the tormented body of the woman and breathing a sigh he carefully took her off the stake. Then he wrapped her body with a sheet and lifted her. He was about to leave when he heard someone’s footsteps. He turned and saw the man he talked with before. The village leader. He held a torch and looked very pissed off.

 

“I knew there was something off about you...What do you think you’re doing?” He asked in a low, angry voice.

 

“I’m taking that woman’s body to give her a proper burial. I warn you, do not interfere or you will force me to use more radical approach...” Regis replied again trying to remain calm. He didn’t have time nor patience for this. He was tired of that man’s idiocy thus he was slowly losing his temper.

 

“Are you threatening me? You fucking bastard, I’ll show you your place!” The man shouted and lashed out at Regis with a knife in his hand.

 

The vampire didn’t move a limb and stood his ground. The village leader stabbed him with his knife straight in the heart which would have been a fatal wound if he was a human. But he wasn’t. He was a vampire. A very pissed off vampire, which had already enough of that man’s behaviour. And the scum was finally going to get what he deserved.

 

“D-demon...” The man whined frightened and turned to run, throwing his torch straight in the vampire’s direction.

 

Regis easily avoided it, then pulled the knife out of his chest and threw it aside. He laid the woman’s body gently on the ground and turned into a mist. He quickly outraced the man and materialised just before him, causing the man to bump straight into him. The impact threw the villager backwards and now he was clumsily crawling away from the vampire.

 

“Please... Spare me... I don’t want to die...” The man uttered terrified, already choking on his own tears.

 

Pathetic. In the face of near death, many people experienced a miraculous change of heart. All of sudden they felt regret for their actions and begged for mercy, when for their own victims they alone had none. Cursed hypocrites. Regis knew he could live thousands of years and he would still not understand it.

 

The vampire crouched before the man and eyed him with distaste. “You should have thought about all of this before you gathered an angry mob to lynch the healer...” He spoke and did what he wanted to do earlier that day. Broke the man’s neck with one, quick move. After that he got up and neared the body he left on the ground.

 

He was about to lift it up when he suddenly heard something. Like a faint whisper in the back of his head. He focused on it and then turned back to look at the village leader’s corpse. Again he glanced at the woman’s face, now covered by sheet and breathed a sigh.

 

“Very well,” he spoke out loud and directed his steps towards the man.

 

A moment later he was leaving the village with the body of Morrigan’s mother in his arms. He threw one last glance in the direction of the cottage, where before its red door in the place of the impaled witch was now the impaled village leader. The bitter irony of this, summoned a wry smile on his face.

 

“You really must have been a vindictive one, haven’t you?” He chuckled but there was no one there. Or so it seemed...

 

When Regis returned to the graveyard, he saw a very impatient Morrigan, pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. When she spotted him, she immediately reached his side.

 

“You’re back! What took you so long? Is that a blood...?” She asked worriedly seeing a blood stain on his coat.

 

“It’s not mine,” he lied. “Unfortunately, I bumped into a village leader. Let’s say I got even with the man in yours mother name.” He said calmly.

 

“Did he suffer?” She asked with a sudden grim look on her face.

 

“No, but he was afraid. So very afraid, he even started to cry...” The vampire replied wondering what was going on now inside the girl’s head.

 

Morrigan didn’t say anything and only nodded. She looked at the body he held and reached to uncover her mother’s face.

 

“Don’t...” He said stopping her.

 

“But I want to see her for the last time...” She cried but didn’t move a limb.

 

“Trust me Morrigan, it would be better that way. You should remember her like she was before. Alive and well. I believe she wouldn’t want you to see her in that state.” The vampire insisted.

 

“Fine...” she said pained and stepped aside, allowing him to proceed to the crypt.

 

He walked inside and Morrigan along with Percy followed him. He placed the woman’s body inside the prepared tomb and waited. Morrigan arranged the flowers around the body and placed some of them on its chest. The forget-me-nots. Regis understood the symbolism of that gesture and thought it quite clever.

 

“I love you too mother...” Morrigan said remembering her mother’s last words while kissing her two fingers and then pressing them to her mother’s forehead. After that she turned towards Regis and leaning on him, cried harder. He embraced her and let do just that. He lightly stroked her back and waited for her to calm down. They stood like that for a while when they heard a song being sung by a sweet, tiny voice. It was Percy and the song was some old ballad, long forgotten by the common folk. It was beautiful and suited everyone’s mood. When the godling finished its song, Morrigan drew back from the vampire and then bent over and hugged the small creature.

 

“Thank you Percy, it was really beautiful,” she said kissing his forehead. “Farewell mother...” She added straitening her back and while casting one last glance at the tomb, she left the crypt.

 

Regis also looked at the woman’s body and again heard the familiar whisper inside his head. He placed his hands on the stone lid and smiled.

 

“I promise,” he said closing the tomb and walked out of the crypt.


	6. The moon sees your soul

Having Morrigan at his side now, Regis decided against travelling at night. It was too dangerous considering, that from time to time some of the lower vampires were still attacking him, not to mention the threat from bandits and outlaws. Thinking about it, he realized that travelling with him was anything but safe. However he promised to take care of the girl and he intended to keep that promise.

 

It was still some time before the midnight when Regis wondered about what to do next. Morrigan was still a little shaken after her mother’s burial and he knew, there was no way she would fall asleep in the crypt now. Also waiting until morning meant that they could run across some of the villagers, who may recognize her and as a result cause some trouble. Either way it was bad and suddenly the vampire felt very tired. He was used to travel with company and was actually glad to have someone now, but what he wasn’t used to was making decisions, that concerned other people. When he was a part of Geralt’s hansa with Dandelion, Milva, Cahir and Angoulême, he was glad to offer his advice from time to time and help them in the ways he could, but making the decisions was the witcher’s job and he was totally fine with that. Because being responsible for more than his own life was a burden and he realized, he unwittingly took it upon himself now.

 

Regis again thought about his old friend Geralt and the way he used to deal with all that fate has ever thrown at him. Not everything the witcher has done was good and not all of his decisions were wise, but after all, everyone makes mistakes. It wasn’t a privilege of humans only but it applied to all races inhabiting this world, including vampires. Still, Regis didn’t want to dwell on the subject, because it was putting him in a philosophical mood which was clearly the last thing he needed then. The point was, that Geralt was his best example and with all due respect to the witcher, it meant less thinking, more doing...

 

Regis breathed a sigh and collected his thoughts. He decided that they should leave the graveyard, cross the village while it’s still dark and find another place to rest until the morning. He spotted a raven sitting on a nearby tree and used his powers to bent the creature to his will. He asked it to search the area for any signs of danger, as well as a safe place to camp not too far from here. It immediately took to the sky, summoning some of the flock members to carry out the task. The loud cawing of the birds caught the attention of Morrigan and Percy. The godling passed him a knowing look while the girl fixed her eyes on the sky. She looked so vulnerable and sad, that it made the vampire’s heart ache.

He found himself approaching her, before he even had time to think of it. Again he had a mental debate about what would be and what wouldn’t be appropriate, and after a moment he simply placed a hand on her shoulder. She was mourning her mother and he decided to give her space and time to do just that, but he also wanted to let her know, that he was there for her. She didn’t look at him, but he knew she understood when she covered his hand with hers. He followed her gaze and for a few moments they were just looking at the sky, relishing in each other's presence. After a while, Percy was so annoyed with the growing silence, that he was about to say something to break it, only to be interrupted by a loud cawing, indicating the flock’s return. The same raven from earlier landed on the tombstone next to them. Morrigan only casted a brief glance at the raven before returning to look at the sky. Not wanting to draw her attention further, Regis stood his place and only turned his head to look at the bird. He focused and channelled his thoughts with the creature to learn what the flock has found. It appeared that there was no threat from creatures like vampires in the nearby area but ahead of the village, in the forest not so far from the road, a small group of bandits had a camp. According to the raven, they were few but looked enough intimidating to make the closest area not entirely safe to stay for a rest. If Regis was alone, it wouldn’t be a problem, but he wasn’t so any encounter, as well as the possible fight, was out of the question. In fact he was positive, that he would be able to protect the girl, if necessary, however she has not, thus far, learned about his true nature, so he definitely didn’t want to rush the things. Fortunately the bird had some good news, because apparently there was an inn in a short distance from the village, located by the main road and before the area where the bandit’s camp was. Regis had enough coin to afford an overnight stay, besides they needed to gather some supplies for further journey. Also, he was more than sure, that Morrigan could use a good night rest in a soft, comfortable bed. And to be honest he wasn’t averse to the idea either.

 

“This raven is so strange. Why is it looking at us?” Morrigan asked suddenly, startling the vampire.

 

“Ravens are very smart creatures. Maybe it sees something it likes...” He replied casually and looked at her.

 

And there it was. The smile that did wonders to him. Remembering the godling’s words he composed himself, before he got too enraptured with her. Then he laid out the plan to cross the village while it’s still dark and find another place to rest. He was careful not to mention the inn, to avoid arousing any suspicion. He was as surprised as he was pleased, when Morrigan agreed without any objections. Percy insisted on coming along, much to the girl’s delight and as for the vampire, he wasn’t sure if he was more glad than worried. Still he didn’t protest and after they collected their few belongings, they left the graveyard.

 

They walked mostly in silence. When they neared the village and first houses were within sight, Morrigan suddenly stopped. She was trembling, a glimpse of fear evident in her eyes.

 

“It’s alright now,” Regis said coming closer and getting her attention. “No one is going to hurt you here anymore. I will not allow it.”

 

She looked him straight in the eyes. They were as gentle as his voice but held a glint of determination. It was enough to make her feel better, because she was sure he meant those words. Again she had someone she could rely on. Surprised, she realized that even though she barely knew him, she already considered him a friend. Of course she wasn’t some kind of silly peasant girl to trust anyone, who gave her a few kind words and showed some care. Her mother taught her better than that, although it was true that being a widely hated witch’s daughter, her hearth yearned for kindness. Still, with Regis it was something different. She couldn’t tell exactly why, but she subconsciously knew she could trust him. His actions as well as his whole demeanour made her attracted to him like a moth to candlelight. And she blamed that attraction when her body acted on its own accord, making her find his hand and let their fingers curl together. Regis looked at their joined hands but said nothing and instead gave her his best closed mouth smile. Then he squeezed her hand slightly and resumed their walk, gently tugging her along.

 

Percy watched the whole scene with mild amusement. He was almost uncomfortably sure that he would witness a kiss or something but fortunately nothing like that happened. He hated seeing humans (an vampires apparently) do the thing. The sole idea of exchanging saliva was disgusting for him. Not to mention the sloppy, wet sound. Still, he suspected that it was only a matter of time. He only hoped when that time comes, they would spare him the view. Percy decided, that it was actually funny, because he knew both of them were attracted to each other, but all the same were oblivious to each other’s feelings. Also, he was a tad jealous of the girl’s affection towards the vampire but decided not to dwell on it. Instead he followed them closely, humming softly a song he suddenly remembered.

 

Regis led Morrigan through the village, his fingers still entwined with hers. At first he was quite surprised by the gesture and could swear that his heart skipped a beat, but nonetheless found himself enjoying it. Her hand was warm to him and it slightly heated up his normally low body temperature. He didn’t want to read too much into it but the whole act of holding hands, summoned a familiar tickle travelling up his stomach. Still, he pulled himself together and remained vigilant. He scanned their surroundings for any sign of the villagers but fortunately, no one showed up and soon they left the village behind them.

 

Morrigan let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She casted one last glance at the horrible place she called home for almost twenty years. She knew, she wouldn’t miss her miserable life there. Her only regret was that her mother didn’t have a chance to leave it either. Don’t wanting to end up crying again, Morrigan pushed those thoughts aside and looked at the sky. The night was clear with the moon shining bright, lighting up the road. She looked at Regis out of the corner of her eye and noticed that the moon’s glow added something surreal to his features. She was sure that it was only her imagination but she couldn’t shake the feeling that just then, there was something inhuman about him. But after a moment she decided, it was a silly notion and shook off the thoughts. Again she looked at him and this time studied his features more carefully. High cheekbones and forehead with crooked nose and generally thin face were giving him a sharp look although she knew he was nothing but kind. And even though he insisted on not being one, in her opinion he definitely had a noble face. Moreover, his grey-streaked hair and sideburns, receding hairline and a few wrinkles, spoke volumes about his age, betraying he had to be at least two decades older than her. At some point in time, his hair had probably been as black as hers. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him exactly that way. Younger, with black thick hair, coal black eyes and a charming smile. She almost shivered at the thought. Years ago, he must have been quite a handsome man. She opened her eyes and looking at him decided, that he still was.

 

All that time Regis was aware Morrigan was watching him. She studied his face with such concentration, that it made him a bit uncomfortable, but still he said nothing. He wondered what was so interesting about his face but decided against asking her about it. Her interest, although a bit unnerving, was not entirely unwelcome. Consumed by his own thoughts, he actually failed to notice when the inn finally showed up within sight. She was the first to notice it.

 

“Look over there!” She said pointing in the direction of the building. “Is that an inn?”

 

“I suppose it is,” he replied feigning a surprise. “Actually it’s a very fortunate course of events. We need a place to rest and for now there’s no safer place around here than an inn. Tell me Morrigan, have you ever been there? Are there any people who may recognize you?” He asked suddenly aware of such possibility.

 

“No, I suppose not. I mean, I know that it’s located quite close to the village but I’ve never been there. Maybe my mother was, but since we don’t look much alike, I doubt anyone could recognize me as her daughter.” She replied, her voice intent.  Then she looked at the godling now standing at her side and added, “but what about Percy? He won’t be allowed to come with us...”

 

“Aye, and I won’t even try!” The godling replied huffing. “Last time I decided to come here, the innkeeper’s wife sicced her filthy dog on me, calling me a smudger.”

 

“You knew there was an inn nearby and didn’t say anything?” Regis asked slightly annoyed.

 

“Well... You didn’t ask.” Percy replied shrugging.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Morrigan interrupted. “We can’t just leave him here...”

 

“Don’t worry lassie,” the godling said dismissing her concern. “I know a nice spot in the forest, not so far from the inn. A small cave, nice and cosy, and padded with moss. Simply perfect. Ya know, I would offer ya a place there but there’s room only for one person.”

 

“So it’s settled then. Percy is going to sleep in that comfortable cave of his, while we will try our luck to get a place at the inn. It’s definitely past midnight now so I hope that the innkeeper isn’t too much of a heavy sleeper. Tomorrow, after we gather some supplies, we will find your cave Percy, so I expect you to stay there until we show up. Am I understood?” The vampire asked and when the godling nodded he continued. “Very well. We will also have to think about some disguise for you, if we wish to travel undisturbed during the day. But as I said that’s an issue we will solve tomorrow.”

 

“Aye, aye old man” Percy pretended to salute, a gesture he picked up while watching some human children play. It made the vampire smile in spite himself and seeing this, the godling clearly pleased waved goodbye and run in the supposed direction of its comfortable cave.

 

Seeing Percy was out of sight, they reached the inn’s door. Regis banged the door a few times with his fist, making quite a noise. He repeated the action twice when there was no response and then they finally heard approaching footsteps.

 

“Who’s there?” Asked a male’s voice behind the door.

 

“Travellers. Please good man, we need a place to rest.” Regis replied adding a pleading note to his voice on purpose.

 

“By the gods, do you know what time is it? No decent men travel in the middle of the night...” The innkeeper huffed.

 

“That’s true but we didn’t find any other shelter during the day,” the vampire said and when there was no response he added, “please good man, I have enough coin.” And as he suspected it was a magic word, because soon after he finished the sentence, the door cracked open.

 

Behind it there was a man around thirty, fat and with a face only mother could loved. Morrigan almost cringed with disgust when the man leered at her. It made Regis want to tear the man’s heart out of his chest but he forced himself to remain calm. The innkeeper scanned the girl up and down and only when the vampire felt a slight squeeze, he realized they were still holding hands.

 

“So who are you... And who is she?” Asked the man licking his lips.

 

Regis considered it for a moment and decided to go with the most believable scenario. “I’m a scholar and this is my daughter. We are on our way to Claremont.” He said and waited for the man’s reaction. He didn’t have to look at Morrigan to know she wasn’t pleased with that answer. He almost could feel her piercing gaze on him.

 

The innkeeper however, looked like he accepted that explanation because his expression softened a little. “You said, you had coin...” He said after a moment of thought.

 

Regis smiled bitterly. Greedy bastard. He knew that kind all too well. They were so painfully predictable and many of them would probably sell their own families for a considerable price. The vampire almost immediately figured him out as soon as he saw his face. And because of that, he was sure there was no point in arguing and prolonging the matter. With his free hand he reached inside his bag and pulling out a pouch he shook it slightly. The clicking sound of coin drew the attention of the man, who grinned slyly. He quickly ushered them inside, suddenly polite and well mannered.

 

“You two are lucky. I have a vacant room with twin beds. It’s not cheap but considering the unusual circumstances, that shouldn’t be a problem, right?” The innkeeper said with a feigned kindness.

 

“Not at all...” The vampire replied shortly, wanting to be done with this conversation but the man had clearly something more to say. He was looking at Morrigan again and after a moment added...

 

“There’s another room with a small bed but only for one person. You sir, can take it and as for your daughter, I could arrange her a comfy spot in the kitchen, near the furnace. It’s a much cheaper option and I’m sure we would we would reach an agreement in that matter, one way... or another.” And saying this the man licked his lips again and casted Morrigan a lustful look.

 

Regis was barely restraining himself from tearing the man apart and struggled to keep his voice calm. He acted on instincts when he let go of the girl’s hand and instead wrapped his arm around her protectively. “That won’t be necessary, we would take the room with twin beds.” He said bluntly, forcing a smile.

 

Although the vampire managed to main a calm demeanour, the innkeeper must have taken a hint because he immediately stopped looking at the girl and changed his expression to the one of a serious businessman. He muttered a price and Regis paid it in advance. Hiding the coin inside the pocket of his dirty trousers, the innkeeper again changed into a polite and well mannered host. To vampire’s relief the man apparently loved money more than anything else. Without further discussion, he told them to follow and led them upstairs. Once there, he opened the first room on the left and waited for them to walk inside. Then he handed Regis a key and bidding them goodnight, went downstairs.

 

The vampire closed the door and without a second thought locked it. He sighed and turned away from the door. Then he looked at Morrigan. She was sitting on one of the beds, her arms crossed, a deep frown on her face. He knew she was upset but he said nothing. Instead he held her gaze and sitting across her, waited patiently for her to start.


	7. Intoxication

“Should I call you _father_ now?” Morrigan asked mockingly, at the same time not hiding her displeasure.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Regis replied simply. “Still it would be wise to keep up appearances around the innkeeper.”

 

“Right... Because that will stop the beast from staring at me like I am some kind of prey.” She said bitterly.

 

“You are right, it will not. And trust me I don’t like it either, but still it was the best way to keep him at bay. How do you think he would react if I didn’t introduce you as my daughter but instead only as my companion? An old man travelling with a girl more than half his age, seeking an overnight stay... You do realize how it would look?”

 

“I don’t think you’re old...” She protested and the vampire was taken aback by her statement, losing the thread for a moment.

 

“That is not the point,” he replied finally. “What I try to say is that in case to protect your dignity and avoid any unpleasant encounters with the innkeeper, I had no other choice as to pose us as a father and daughter.”

 

“You could also said that I was your wife...”

 

Again she managed to catch him off guard. He was sincerely surprised by the bold statement.

 

“That is true,” he agreed after a moment, “but my plan was far more believable.”

 

“And why is that? Many young girls have husbands much older from themselves. Back in my village there were few examples of that. Even I was almost forced to marry an old smith when he demanded my hand from my mother but fortunately she had enough strength and courage to send him off. Somehow that hog, the innkeeper, wasn’t bothered by my age either.”

 

The vampire was listening to her surprised but at the same time much more interested. Of course, he couldn’t deny that her idea crossed his mind but he didn’t want to risk it, not knowing how she would react and again his scenario was truly more believable. He did understand that she might have been a bit annoyed that he didn’t leave her any choice in that matter but what he didn’t understand was her behaviour now. Clearly she didn’t like the idea of him posing as her father and suddenly he felt the urge to find out the reason of it.

 

“Why is it bothering you so much?” He asked looking at her intently. Now it was her turn to be surprised.

 

“What?” She mumbled not entirely sure what he meant.

 

“The idea of me as your father, why is it bothering you so?” He repeated calmly.

 

Morrigan looked at him but said nothing, her expression suddenly dark. Her piercing blue eyes questioned him silently from under furrowed brows and although her gaze was intense, the vampire remained silent, calmly maintaining the eye contact. They stared at each other for a while, both absolutely quiet. She clearly didn’t want to discuss the matter, but he wasn’t going to drop the subject so easily. Regis always was the patient one, but as much as he was patient, he was also a very persistent one and this time wasn’t the exception. He kept his trained, blunt look, calmly studying her expression. That intense, almost commanding gaze of hers, surely was meant to be intimidating but for him it was strangely alluring. Sitting there with her arms crossed, chin slightly lifted and with that look on her face, she was not a meek and frightened girl he saved from a cruel fate but a grown-up woman. Beautiful, strong woman, tempting him into submission by demonstrating her pride. Almost daring him. He swallowed hard realizing where his thoughts were leading him. And although this time he was careful to control his expression, she must have noticed something in his eyes, because her resolve suddenly weakened and cheeks flushed.

 

“I never had a father and I do not want him now...” She replied finally a bit embarrassed. “It was always just me and my mother. I hardly know anything about him aside from the fact that he was an elf and according to my mother also a very strange one. He was not like the others she had met - bitter, broken and with haunted look in their eyes. No, he was proud, intelligent, composed and endowed with massive charisma, dressed not as a poor beggar or one of the guerillas but almost as a prince. She saved his life. Found him in the middle of a snowstorm, almost frozen to death. She nursed him back to life, cared for him for weeks and... fallen in love with him. They spent many passionate nights in each other’s arms during the last weeks of winter. But still he left her as soon as he got better at the first signs of spring. She was devastated but still had not enough power to stop him. And when she found out she was pregnant... Well... She wasn’t pleased to say the least. She even admitted that she tried to abort the pregnancy with the help of the certain herbs and other methods as well but it seems I was a very persistent one,” she laughed bitterly at that and Regis suddenly felt very bad for pressing the issue.

 

This time he didn’t think about the appropriateness. He got up from his bed and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and sighed heavily composing herself. After a moment she continued.

 

“My mother wanted to abort the pregnancy but still decided against using more drastic methods. After third failed attempt she recognized it as a sign and finally acknowledged her fate. When I learned the story, at first I was distraught but then after considering it further, I actually didn’t blame her. She was alone and heartbroken. No surprise she didn’t want a child. But she also said that after my birth, she has changed her mind the moment she saw me. She loved me dearly and regretted even trying to get rid of me. And I believed her because there was no day I feel unloved. Of course it pained her because the more I grew the more I looked like the spitting image of my father but she tried hard to not let herself be affected by that. She even tried to remember all what was good about him, pointing out the things we had in common. But in spite of her efforts I couldn’t help but despise the man. He caused so much pain to my mother and sentenced me to the life of a bastard child, a half-breed. The children were so cruel to me because of that which caused me to spent my childhood with a ragdoll made by my mother and forest animals as my only friends.” She paused and sighed again. “So as you can see, I hate my _father_. I also hate calling him like that almost to the point I even hate that damn word. It reminds me of everything bad that happened to me and my mother. For me it means everything bad and... And I don’t want to think about you that way.” She finally said and unable to control her spinning emotions, she clung to him as if he were the only thing preventing her from breaking down.

 

The vampire held her protectively, slowly stroking her hair. Again she was a fragile girl, seeking comfort in his arms. He remembered her previous behaviour and marvelled over how she could easily change from a sweet girl to a proud woman and back. Holding her so close again was intoxicating. His thoughts travelled back to the first time he held her in his arms, the shivers when she touched his face or the kiss on the cheek that gave him a pleasant sensation of tickling in his stomach. Even now the mere memories of those moments made him feel dizzy. He wasn’t an idiot and suspected what was going on with him but still he considered it a total absurd. But again there was no denying the truth anymore. He was falling for that girl and falling hard. He thought that after his previous lover left him, his Queen of the Night, he closed his heart tight enough to not let anyone inside. But now he found himself not only having someone there already but also he wasn’t aware how did it happen. Of course he considered the possibility and many times his heart ached for the feeling, tired of so many years spent alone but this... This was just ridiculous. She was but a human, half-elf to be precise but still it meant a weaker and what’s more important, a mortal race. Even considering her heritage, which will grant her a slightly longer lifespan that an average human, he would still outlive her and watch her die. Of course she would have to agree to be with him in the first place and that meant revelling his true nature which could effectively scare her off.

 

Regis’ head was spinning now because his mind couldn’t keep up with this whole realization and the train of thoughts it started. He suddenly felt very weak but what was worse the migraine was back. It made him come back to reality. He didn’t know how long he was consumed by his own mental tirade but it must have been long enough because Morrigan fell asleep in his arms. Her body was pressed firm against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck, revealing a soft, delicate flesh just below his chin. Just like the first night, he was becoming drunk with her scent. With trembling fingers he brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and touched her cheek. She looked so peacefully. Again he remembered the days when he was young. Back then he wouldn’t even hesitate. He would suck her empty and leave her cold body behind, like some kind of broken toy. It made his thoughts travel to the nightmare caused by the godling and the memory of her lifeless figure caused him to flinch. He didn’t want to hurt her, that was more than certain and his mind, although clouded and intoxicated, still reminded him that. But it was his body and his instincts that were failing him now. And just as to prove the point, his hand slid from her face to her neck. His trembling fingers found her pulse and he felt a familiar shiver travel up his spine. His body was acting on its own accord when the fingers were replaced by his lips. He brushed the spot at first tentatively and then again and again with the growing boldness. She shifted slightly almost like she was granting him a better access and he paused alarmed. He quickly looked at her face but found her still asleep, looking peaceful, almost serene. The vampire hesitated. His mind was screaming for him to stop, to leave her be, but his body was already aroused to this point that he was surprised he even had enough strength to hesitate. He considered it a sign and again he studied her face. That girl trusted him with her own life. She laid in his arms as content as a kitten and he stroked her hair and kissed her delicately on the cheek, suddenly filled with gratitude and joy at her quiet trust in him. It caused him to feel bad because of his previous actions, at the same time sobering his mind and quieting his vampire senses. Taking it as a hint, he placed her on the bed and arranged her more comfortable. He took off her shoes and covered her with blanket. Morrigan then stretched and cuddled the pillow, sighing contently. He smiled and turned to his own bed. He laid down suddenly very tired and for the first time studied the room. It was simple and cosy and surprisingly clean. Regis suspected that the lecherous innkeeper had someone else to clean the rooms because he couldn’t even imagine the man doing it himself, considering his own lack of hygiene. The vampire’s eyes, as always not affected by the lack of light, scanned the room further until he noticed a small mirror hanging on the wall near the only window in the room, left from Morrigan’s bed. He made a mental note to avoid it not wanting for her to discover his lack of reflection. Then he casted one last glance over the room and not finding anything particularly interesting, he finally fell asleep. Almost immediately he was consumed by a dream but judging from the slight smile that appeared on his face, this time it was a rather pleasant one.

 

Again Morrigan was the first one to wake up. She yawned and stretched at first confused by the softness around her but then she remembered they stayed at the inn. She sat at the bed and looked around. She noticed Regis still sleeping peacefully, laying on his back with his hands crossed over his abdomen and she smiled. She knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms. It was so nice and comfortable, that his strong herbal scent and his stroking of her hair lulled her to sleep. She was aware that he was again consumed by his own thoughts so much, that at first he probably didn’t even notice but when he finally became aware, he must have been a bit surprised.  Still she didn’t regret that and decided, that if he don’t address that issue, she won’t mention it either. In fact she had a quite nice dream and even the mere memory of it made her feel dizzy and her cheeks flush crimson red. It was so vivid that she had trouble to believe it was not real. At first it started innocently. Regis was holding her close, stroking her hair just like before she fell asleep but then he became bolder. He touched her cheek, then her neck and after that kissed her there. He repeated it multiple times and after each one kiss he was becoming more and more restless. Sadly she couldn’t remember the rest of the dream because it was clouded and much less vivid but she was sure that it ended quite well... and shameful.

 

Feeling suddenly hot, she got up and opened the window. It had a view of the forest behind the inn, which scent she inhaled deeply. A fresh air cleared her mind and cooled her face. She noticed the mirror next to the window and approached it. She looked at her own reflexion and gasped with horror. Her face was dirty, her hair disheveled and full of leaves and dirt. She looked around helplessly and spotted a small basin on the locker. Near it was a jug and to her relief it was full of water. She quickly poured some of it into a basin and washed her face. Then she untangled her hair and taking her head down, brushed off all the leaves and dirt. Then because of lack of any other option, she carefully combed it with her fingers untying any knots she found. She knew that they required proper washing but that will have to wait. After she finished combing them, she braided them loosely and then again examined her reflexion. Deciding it was much more presentable, she smiled and came back to bed. She sat down and seeing that her companion was still asleep, she reached for her bag. She pulled out the casket and opening it, studied its contents this time more carefully. It held 300 gold coins which wasn’t that much in fact but for her it was a small fortune. Still the jewellery was what caught her attention more. It was a set of matching earrings, necklace, bracelet and two rings. Each one gold and adorned with colourful stones. She suspected that those were much more valuable than the gold coins in the casket. She tried to imagine how her mother had come into a possession of these but she haven’t even the slightest idea. A soft grunt coming from Regis pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and saw him stretching on the bed.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she smiled and suppressed a laugh seeing his very confused and still dazed expression.

 

“Again up before me, aren’t you?” He asked shaking off the last remnants of his shameful, yet very pleasant dream. He was almost grateful that the vampires didn’t blush because looking at her now, still remembering his dream, he would have a good reason for that.

 

“What can I say? I always was a morning person,” she replied happily, smiling wider.

 

He returned the smile and decided she was in a much better mood than before. Was is because of a good night rest or something else he didn’t know. He also didn’t know how much aware she was of falling asleep in his arms but decided against bringing it up. Instead he noticed the contents of the casket scattered over her bed.

 

“You should better hide these and don’t let anyone in this inn know you have something of value,” he said motioning with his head towards the coin and the trinkets. She nodded and complied but then something came to her mind.

 

“You paid the innkeeper for us both. I should repay you for that...” She offered starting to count the coin. He got up and stopped her by grabbing her hand.

 

“Nonsense, you don’t owe me anything. Maybe I am not that rich but trust me, I can afford an overnight stay for us. And you should save those for a better occasion. “ He said and although she was a bit uncertain, she still put everything back inside the casket and hid it in her bag.

 

Regis offered her his hand which she accepted and let him lift her from the bed when suddenly they both heard a low grumble coming from her stomach. He laughed and she felt so embarrassed that she lowered her head in shame.

 

“Now, now, no need to feel bad,” he said chucking. “In fact I could use a good meal too so we should go down and order some breakfast. Then we would buy us some supplies and go find Percy. I bet he is already waiting for us.”

 

Morrigan nodded and followed him to the door but suddenly stopped feeling the urge to examine her reflexion once more. Seeing her approach the mirror, he shook his head good-naturedly and waited patiently. She looked at herself and deciding that everything was in order she was about to turn around when she noticed something strange. A small part of the right side of the mirror was reflecting the door and although she knew Regis was standing there, she didn’t see him in the mirror. She thought it was impossible and was startled when he touched her arm beside her.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked feigning concern. He knew exactly what was going on and cursed himself for being careless. He stood at her right side, this time careful to be out of the mirror’s reach.

 

She looked at him confused but decided he must have moved a moment after she approach the mirror thus preventing her to see his reflection. She mentally scolded herself for being silly and nodded her head indicating she was fine. After that they left the room and went downstairs.

 

Once there they found the innkeeper and ordered a breakfast. They also met the innkeeper’s wife. A small woman, skinny and with a haunted look in her eyes, betraying her fear of her husband. But still she was polite and had a nice but also a very sad smile. She was the one that prepared their breakfast as well as the supplies Regis ordered. When she delivered everything to their table, she run out to her husband resuming her chores under his watchful eye. Morrigan looked after her sadly, pitying the woman. Although she appeared to be very strung out, with dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks hollow and hair growing thin, she couldn’t be much older than her. Two or three years, not more. She was probably from the poor family and was sold out to that lecherous hog in exchange for a good payment. She must have been quite pretty once, since she caught the innkeeper’s attention. But now she was but a shadow of a woman and Morrigan’s heart ached because of her fate. Being an innkeeper’s wife is overall a good option but not in this case. Not with him. She flinched at the thought, that the poor soul was forced to share the bed with the man. It disgusted her to the point that if she wasn’t that hungry, she would probably forget her meal. She also felt very uneasy because as soon as they got down, she constantly felt the innkeeper’s eyes on her. Again he leered at her, licking his lips from time to time, probably undressing her mentally. She gulped down the rest of her meal and got up, really wanting to leave the place. Regis noticed her distress and quickly got up either also being aware of the unwanted attention of the inn’s host. He wanted to tear the man apart to the point that he almost snarled at him when he gave him the coin for the food. Again he wrapped his arm around Morrigan protectively and lead her out of the inn.

 

Once outside they both felt much better. They directed their way to the forest and started looking for the godling. They found him rather quickly, because as Regis suspected the creature was so impatient, that it wandered around the forest near the inn. When they were all together again, the vampire gave the godling a piece of bread and cheese from their supplies, suspecting it could be hungry and took out a blanked which he bought from the innkeeper. He wrapped it around Percy in a form of a hooded cloak, explaining that because of the lack of anything better, it was now his disguise. Still they planned to stick near the forest but in case they still encountered someone, Percy was expected to keep his head low and stand behind Regis to avoid drawing any attention. The vampire knew it was a troubling arrangement but still it was better than none. After all travelling with a godling couldn’t be that easy, right?

 

When everything was settled, they walked behind the inn’s wall, resuming their travel and heading south in the direction of land of Maecht. But suddenly Morrigan spotted a kennel and a dog on a chain. Being so close to the nature and having a deep love for the animals, she approached the creature without a fear. The dog waggled its tail and let her pet it for a moment but when it looked at Regis, it started barking furiously. To his displeasure the vampire was being exposed by the damn mutt. Morrigan tried to calm the beast but its bark was only getting more frantic.

 

“I think we should leave because the dog it drawing to much attention to us. That and because we clearly don’t get along...” He proposed carefully.

 

“You don’t like dogs?” Morrigan asked a bit confused.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like them. They just don’t like me...” He tried to joke.

 

“But why? Dogs are the men’s best friends yet it seems so hostile, almost frightened...” The girl still couldn’t understand it.

 

“I think it’s reacting that way because of me, not the old man,” the godling joined the conversation reminding them of its presence and saving the vampire from the trouble. “Maybe it remembers me from the time it chased me away?” Percy said begrudgingly.

 

“You are probably right...” She said not entirely convinced but nonetheless dropped the matter.

 

They left just in time to not get caught by the innkeeper’s wife who walked out to check the cause of her dog’s distress. They walked slowly, having a light conversation about minor things but still Morrigan couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was off, especially with Regis. It was silly but still her mind was telling her, that he was hiding something. Thinking about it, she realized she knew nothing about him, aside from the fact that he claimed to be a herbalist or such. She decided she would have to ask him more questions. She looked at the sun which was shining brightly and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Her vision blurred and to focus it again, she looked at the ground. And then she noticed something else. She as well as Percy had shadows behind them but surprisingly Regis had none. It was insane and at first she thought her eyes were deceiving her but after rubbing them and looking again there was no mistake. Regis somehow didn’t have a shadow. She was about to question him about it when he suddenly stopped. She looked at him surprised and saw he tensed, staring at something before him with his eyes wide. She turned her head in that direction and spotted a woman in hooded cloak not too far from them.

 

“Well, well...” The woman begun chucking. “You clearly have a thing for humans. You even found yourself a pet now, you traitor. How very unwise of you.” She said and started walking in their direction.

 

Morrigan didn’t know who the woman was and why was she calling Regis a traitor but she somehow knew she didn’t have good intentions. Her suspicions were probably right because Regis immediately stood in front of her, putting himself between two women.

 

“Leave her out of this...” He said, his voice low and commanding and then he looked at Morrigan, his eyes betraying his fear. “Run, run and hide!” He managed to say when suddenly the strange woman disappeared leaving her clothes scattered on the ground and then emerged out of nowhere attacking them.

 

Regis caught her midair before she had chance to touch his companions. He spun her with a great force and threw her at the nearby tree. Morrigan watched in horror when the woman got up revealing to be a clawed beast, her body naked and livid. She never saw anything like that but then... She saw him. Before her in a worn out coat which scent she liked so much, was standing an equally horrible creature with long claws and fangs, its eyes red, ears pointed and skin wrinkled and livid just as its opponent’s. Morrigan screamed at the sight not understanding what was going on. And then suddenly everything became clear. The ease with which he eliminated her aggressors, lack of reflection or shadow, dog’s reaction and his occasional odd behaviour. She realized what Regis was hiding all along. He... was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I made you wait so long for another chapter. My life had been a one big mess lately, I have trouble finding a job after graduating collage and also my dear mother is making each one of my days miserable and I admit I didn't have inspiration or even strength to continue the story. Still I got my shit togehter somehow and I'm back with a new portion of Regis' goodness. I will try to avoid such delay next time. Anyway enjoy ^^


	8. The truth is never simple

Regis had no other choice but to change his form in order to protect his companions. He didn’t want to let Morrigan find out about his true nature in a way like this but he had no other choice and still wished she would understand it. Yet her terrified scream when she saw him left him with no delusions and almost broke his heart. He looked at her briefly and saw the horror in her eyes. It pierced him like a sharp needle and caused him to let his guard down. And that was his mistake because the attacker used it as an opportunity to strike down. She drove her claws through him, tearing a hole in his chest. That was too much for Morrigan who shrieked at the sight and then without a second thought turned around and ran away as quickly and as far as her legs could take her.

 

_“She ran away because she was scared. Scared of me_...” Regis thought for a moment, his mind numb with pain and then all of his resolve broke. Mad with rage and grief he screamed and it was such an inhuman sound, that it resembled more an animal howl than an actual voice. It echoed through the forest, scarring off any creatures that happened to be nearby.

 

“My, my...” The attacker laughed triumphantly withdrawing her claws and slightly backing away. “It seem that your pet didn’t like what she saw, hmm?”

 

“You...” He looked at her with utter rage.

 

She was a bruxa and clearly a very bold one to attack him single-handed. But he was going to make her regret that. She indeed was dangerous but comparing to him she was nothing but a worm, not even a match for a vampire his class. He was the superior one, that of the most terrifying creatures the world has ever known. And now he was driven mad.

 

The bruxa must have sensed the change inside him because she suddenly lost interest in further fight. She turned invisible and tried to escape but he didn’t let her. He changed into a fog, outraced her and caught her in a tight, crushing grip. From the start it wasn’t a fair fight but the bruxa was foolish enough to even try. Using his sharp, razor-like claws, he sliced her body in pierces, tearing her apart blinded by rage, until she was nothing but a pile of meat and muscles. Then his knees gave him out and he collapsed, slowly reverting back to his normal self. His breath was rigid and his eyes stung. He remembered the look of horror on Morrigan’s face and winced, grimacing with pain. Suddenly weak, he sat on the ground and lowering his head, he stared numbly at his own bloodied hands...

 

~~~*~~~

Morrigan was running away as fast as she could. Her face was wet with hot tears she couldn’t and didn’t even wanted to stop. He deceived her. He was a monster but she was foolish enough to trust him with her own life. How long would it take for him to finally use her? To hurt her? No wonder she was so attracted to him. It was a part of his nature. He was kind and alluring in order to gain her trust and get close to her. And then one day he would kill her with cold blood. And to think she was so naive to be fooled by that. She almost fell in love with him. Almost? Who was she trying to fool... She already fell for him and because of that it hurt her even more. She felt devastated, betrayed and so very heartbroken that even breathing was causing her pain. She also felt bad, because in this madness she left Percy behind with those monsters. She really hoped that he would be fine. But despite the hurt and all those horrible thoughts plaguing her mind, one thing seemed to linger and bother her even more... He had so many opportunities to hurt her, yet he has done nothing so far. And the question was, why?

 

Morrigan ran until her chest burned and her legs didn’t have the strength to carry her further. She almost collapsed when she finally reached the inn’s door. It was the first instinct to go back to the last know safe place and she couldn’t think of any but that damned inn. She wasn’t eager to see the innkeeper again but still she hoped that the beasts won’t follow her there. The man greeted her at the doorstep with a surprised look.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked eyeing her carefully and looking behind her. “And where is your father?”

 

“He... He is dead...” She lied unable to forget the face of the foul monster he had become just before her eyes. “We were attacked by a terrible beast in woman’s disguise.”

 

“A bruxa!” He almost shouted and quickly shoved her inside, shutting the door. “You’re lucky to even be alive.

 

“What is the bruxa?” She asked a bit confused. It was the first time she saw or even heard of such creature.

 

“A vampire, a blood-sucking creature. There are many kinds of them but those are especially dangerous. They are quick and can become invisible. When in disguise, they can pass as the ordinary humans, thus making them the perfect predators.” He explained and summoned his wife.

 

After briefly relating the story, he ordered her to take the girl upstairs. She complied and led Morrigan to the room opposite the one they occupied before. It was much more decorated, with a big master bed and many trinkets around. The girl suspected it was the innkeeper’s bedroom and it suddenly made her feel very uneasy. The woman that brought her there, sat her down on the bed and inspected her for any wounds. When she found none she looked sincerely relieved. Morrigan was about to thank her and get up when the innkeeper entered the room.

 

“Leave us,” he commanded and the woman froze and squeezed Morrigan’s hand. Then she casted her a fearful look and quickly backed away, leaving the room. When the door behind the woman closed, Morrigan suddenly knew what was about to happen and almost regretted she didn’t die from the monster’s attack.

 

“You poor thing,” the man cooed looking at her hungrily. “You lost your father but do not fret. I will take _care_ of you...” He put a special emphasis on the word ‘care’ that made her flinch.

 

She stormed up and tried to run past him but he grabbed her by wrists and pushed from the door. To her dismay he was much quicker and stronger than he looked.

 

“Ah, ah, ah... Don’t be too naughty or I will have to punish you...” He cackled and started to unbuckle his belt.

 

Morrigan was terrified. Her stomach flipped and she tried to scream for help but then he hit her in the face threatening to hurt her further if she try that again. Fear electrified her body. She instinctively folded her arms in front of her, her fists above the neckline of her dress. She backed up as he advanced and when her legs reached the bedside, she again bolted to her right, trying and failing to pass him. Angrily he grabbed her hair and yanked causing her to lose her footing and land on her backside. She swallowed the begging words not wanting to give that hog the satisfaction of breaking her. She was too proud for that. Instead she crawled backward because of lack of any other options. The man leered at her again. With one quick stride, he reached her, bending to grip the front of her dress and he rolled it up her waist. Hauling her arms above her head he grabbed both wrists in one hand. She was twisting and turning but his weight held her trapped beneath him. With free hand he undid his pants while licking his lips and prepared to do what he wanted since he had laid his eyes on her for the first time.

 

Terrified and resigned Morrigan shut her eyes tightly. Hot tears flew down her cheeks when she finally accepted what was going to happen and for a moment her thoughts drifted back to the night she met Regis. He saved her from the same cruel fate and although he had so many opportunities to hurt her, he never done anything instead of caring for her. Maybe she judged him too quickly. She mentally berated herself for being so judgemental. Just like the villagers judged her mother, she remembered bitterly. She was pulled from her thoughts by the wet sound of the man smacking his lips indicating he was ready to violate her, when she suddenly heard a grunt followed by a sound of chocking and something hot splashed over her face. Then the weight crushing her body was lifted and the room fell silent. She dared to open her eyes and saw Regis standing before her, his eyes full of rage, a heart in his bloodied hand. The lifeless body of the innkeeper was lying at his feet. She gasped but didn’t move an inch, suddenly enchanted by the sight. He dropped the heart on the floor and focused his eyes on her. Immediately all the rage evaporated leaving them so sad and vulnerable. Now he was not a beast with claws and fangs but a man she was so attracted to before. He came back to save her and that was enough to convince her that she has made a mistake.

 

He stood there watching her but he was at a loss for words. He carefully studied her face and decided she didn’t looked frightened anymore but a bit confused. He didn’t know if it was a good sign or not. Still, he was glad he decided to follow her. Seeing she ran in the direction of the inn, he just knew she wouldn’t be safe there, but this? This was unacceptable. He barely restrained himself from killing the man earlier, when that scum leered at her in his presence but now... Now there was no excuse and the vampire ripped the man’s heart with utter satisfaction. He only regretted that he didn’t get here sooner to prevent everything of that.

 

“You... You saved me. Again...” Morrigan finally said pulling him out of his thoughts just like she did many times before. She stood up and slowly approached him.

 

“So it seems...” He replied softly, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes.

 

“What are you...?” She whispered, a hint of fear in her voice.

 

“Men, the polite ones, at least, would call me a monster. A blood-drinking freak...” He tried his old line and finally looked at her face. It was carefully blank but her eyes betrayed her distress.

 

“So you’re a vampire, right?” She asked.

 

“A higher vampire to be more precise, but yes, I am.” He was more than willing to explain everything to her if she only let him.

 

“And that creature which attacked us, the bruxa? Is she like you?”

 

“Yes, but not entirely. Bruxae are also considered higher vampires because they are more sentient than distant and much more primitive cousins of my kind. But still they are weaker and usually more more violent. They are almost invincible in fight, but still with enough skill and strength can be killed by men. What I am, is a true higher vampire, which makes me immortal for any human attack. A creature like me can only be killed by the other one of that kind...” He elaborated and studied her again. She was talking with him, asking questions and that was a good sign. She looked like she was considering his words for the moment. He could tell that because her brows furrowed and her eyes were absent.

 

“And what about blood? You wasn’t going to drink it from me?” She asked after a moment of thought. He decided that it was time for absolute sincerity.

 

“I admit, I did have moments of weakness, but no. Long time ago I took a vow to not drink blood anymore. There were occasions when I did exceptions but overall I remained faithful to my resolve. Believe me however, it is very hard to maintain it. Although the vampires don’t need to drink the blood to survive, it is like a stimulant or a fine delicacy for us, thus making it hard to resist. And that is why drinking blood often makes us addicted to it. In simple terms you could compare it to alcoholism but still it is far more complicated than that and if you allow me, I would explain it to you somewhere else. We should not linger here for too long because his wife can come and discover what happened.” He said looking at the body lying at his feet.

 

Morrigan was about to agree with him when the door suddenly opened. The innkeeper’s wife indeed came back and now was looking at them confused. Noticing her husband’s body, she didn’t scream like Regis suspected she would, but instead her lips twisted in a bitter, yet a very satisfied smile. She came inside and closed the door behind her. Then she approached them and immediately spat on the bloodied face of the corpse. Although the vampire was a bit surprised, Morrigan wasn’t at all. She suspected the woman suffered under that hog’s iron hand and his death was the best that could happen to her now.

 

“You should leave,” the woman said suddenly and looking at Regis continued, “I don’t know how did you get in here or how did you manage to do this but believe me, I don’t care. All that matters now is that the bastard is dead and I am finally free and for that I am grateful. The guests downstairs heard you talking about the beast in the woods. I would convince the guards that the creature somehow got here and killed him but you will need to be far away by then.” Speaking this she bent over the body and searched its pockets. She found a pouch full of coins and taking Regis’ hand placed it on his palm. He wanted to refuse but she simply shook her head. Then she came closer to Morrigan and examined her carefully.

 

“I hope, he didn’t hurt you dear?” She asked sincerely worried.

 

“No, my... friend managed to save me before the bastard had time to do it. But it was awfully close...” Morrigan flinched at the memory.

 

“Good...” She said satisfied and came near the drawer. She filled a basin standing there with water and taking Morrigan’s hand, led her to it. “Wash yourself. You have his blood all over your face.” And saying this she also fetched her a towel from a shelf and handed it to her as soon as the girl finished. “You too,” she added turning to Regis and motioning with her head to his bloodied hands. When they both cleaned the blood, the woman shoved them outside the room.

 

“Thank you...” Morrigan trailed off, realizing she didn’t even know the woman’s name.

 

“Oh no, I thank you. And my name is Mirabelle,” she replied guessing what was going in Morrigan’s mind. “That bastard was calling me Mira but I hated that... I wished him death every single night when he was beating, raping and humiliating me and today my prayers were finally answered. But enough of this. Go. I would wait a moment for you to leave before I start the show.” Mirabelle said and smiled at them.

 

Morrigan hugged her and when the woman hugged her back, they walked down the stairs and quickly left the inn. Walking away they heard Mirabelle screaming in feigned horror, running down and crying for help. It seemed she was a good actress. They didn’t know she had it in her.

 

~~~*~~~

Regis led them both to the small clearing where Percy was waiting for their return. Once the godling spotted Morrigan, it ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

 

“You’re back!” The small creature exclaimed happily bouncing around her. She smiled half-heartedly, still a little shaken by everything what happened, when suddenly something occurred to her.

 

“You knew...” She said looking at the godling sternly.

 

“Well...” Percy stumbled over the words feeling a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, I knew, but the old man made me promise that I won’t tell you anything...”

 

“He is speaking the truth,” Regis interrupted not wanting to cause more trouble for the godling. “I wished to explain my true nature to you personally so I made him promise to not say a word about it.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me by yourself? Why did you wait so long?” She asked suddenly irritated.

 

“Believe me or not but there was no good opportunity for that!” He replied unwittingly raising his voice. Not knowing why, he felt equally irritated by the fact. “I waited for a good moment because I feared you wouldn’t understand. And it turned out I was right all along...” He trailed off not knowing what to say anymore.

 

Morrigan looked at him ashamed because what he said was truth. She judged him too quickly but was she really to only one to blame? Under normal circumstances if he told her first and then showed her his true nature, maybe she would have reacted differently? In that case she would have time to process all the information, instead of being violently struck by the realisation. But there was no point in wondering what could be and what couldn’t. She still had many questions which needed to be clarified. She approached him carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention.

 

“If you want me to trust you again, you will have to tell me more about you and your kind. No more secrets...” She said looking him straight in the eyes.

 

“Very well...” He replied motioning for them to sit under the nearby tree. She followed him without protest. They sat as comfortable as they could with Percy taking place between them. The vampire then heaved a sigh and after collecting his thoughts, he began his tale.

 

Regis told them almost everything he thought was relevant. About his reckless youth and the consequences he suffered because of that, being also the origins of his blood-abstinence resolve. About his strive to live like a person which also caused him to feel alienated among his own kind. He told them about his friendship with the witcher and their adventures. When he reached the part about his would-be death during the assault on the Stygga castle, both Morrigan and Percy were looking at him incredulously, their mouths wide open, causing him almost to chuckle despite the very painful memory of being reduced to nothing more but a wet stain. Still they didn’t interrupt him even once so he continued his tale, describing his miraculous return to health with the help of Dettlaff, followed by their short-lived friendship and the events that took place in Toussaint. To his displeasure that part actually raised a few questions, mostly about Dettlaff, which were painful to answer but he did so nonetheless. By the time he has finally ended the whole story it was already late afternoon. He coughed and reached inside his bag for a bottle of spirit he bought earlier at the inn. After talking for so long his throat felt sore and he decided that the alcohol will not only clear it a little but will also calm his mind, now disturbed by the painful memories. He took two big gulps and looked at his companions. They both seemed surprisingly calm, clearly pondering over his words. Feeling his eyes on her, Morrigan shook off her thoughts and returned the look with a sad smile.

 

“So that’s why you left Toussaint as well as the reason why that bruxa called you a traitor...” She asked, her voice warm and sympathetic. He grimaced because it annoyed him a bit. He didn’t want her pity.

 

“Precisely...” The vampire said simply and took another sip from the bottle.

 

“I see...” She said and looked like she wanted to add something but decided against it. Instead she motioned to the bottle he was holding and asked, “may I?”

 

“Of course,” he replied a bit surprised remembering her mentioning she didn’t like alcohol but nevertheless passed the bottle. She took a big gulp but didn’t wince like earlier. After a moment of thought she took another one. Regis watched her with mild amusement deciding she probably needed that just like him.

 

“So why Nilfgaard, old man?” Percy asked suddenly, drawing the attention of them both. “Seeing you are on the death list of your kind, why bother such a long journey. It’s not like those bruxae can actually hurt you or something...”

 

“You see, among the vampire society it is expressly forbidden for one vampire to kill another, however we also adhere to the unspoken rule, which is neatly summarised in the saying, ‘out of sight, out of mind’. So as long as I will stay away from other vampires, they will ignore me. Distance is of the essence. And as a matter of fact the Nilfgaardians are a modern society. None there believe in vampires anymore, which is a useful fact to one wishing to remain incognito...”

 

“But you already are quite far from Toussaint and they’re still hunting you...” The godling insisted not entirely convinced.

 

“Well, that is true. It’s because words travel quite quickly among my brethren. But as for that bruxa, I believe she would never dare to attack me single-handed but she probably sensed I had a human companion and wanted to somehow punish me by hurting that person. That of course makes a single attacker like her dangerous to you, but still they are no match for me, so as long as you keep close, I will be able to protect you. Unless you don’t want to travel with me anymore...” He trailed off suddenly afraid of their response. Morrigan must have noticed his distress because almost immediately she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

 

“You won’t get rid of us so easily, right Percy?” She smiled at him and looked at the godling, which nodded vigorously. It warmed the vampire’s heart.

 

~~~*~~~

Now that everything was clear and the most important questions were answered, they resumed their journey, not wanting to waste any more time. According to Regis their next stop was supposed to be the town of Tegamo and keeping a reasonable pace they were about to reach it before the night. The mood was finally lifted and so they were all chatting happily along the way. Of course, Morrigan being a curious and quite clever person, wanted to know more about vampires in general, so Regis was more than willing to indulge her curiosity. Her knowledge about his kin was very limited, aside from the fact that they actually existed and some minor myths which he was careful to clarify. He quickly tore down the legends about killing vampires with garlic, wooden stakes or holy water as well as listed all known types of vampires and summarised all the differences between them. She listened intently, absorbing his words and understanding them as best as she could. Then a thought occurred to her.

 

“Sooo, is it true what they say, that you can become a vampire simply by being bitten by one of them?”

 

“Of course not,” Regis replied and chuckled amused by the look of clear disappointment which appeared on her face as he said that. “Being a vampire is a birthright not a disease you can catch. We do look like humans but we are entirely separate species. You can’t become an elf by simply being bitten by one and that also apply to my kind.”

 

The remark caused Morrigan to giggle and Regis was suddenly very pleased with himself. He had a chance to show off his knowledge, which he liked to do a lot but was careful to restrain himself from it still remembering many of Milva’s infamous rants, reminding him that not all of people liked to listen to his long and complicated elaborations. But Morrigan was different. She not only seemed to enjoy listening to him but also had a very quick mind and enough sense to comprehend his words and hold a stimulating conversation. It was quite surprising for a peasant woman her age, he noted to himself. He regarded her again briefly and wondered how old she exactly was. He already suspected that she was in her early twenties but still the looks can be deceiving and he knew something about it. He couldn’t just ask her because he remembered learning at some point that asking woman about her age was considered impolite. Nevertheless he was curious. He knew the main source of Morrigan’s enormous knowledge was her mother but usually a brain capacity is something an individual is born with and that made him wonder about her parents and what she had told him about them. He already knew that her mother was a learned woman, a healer presumed to be a witch and that was something that hasn’t been clarified yet. Because considering the fact that the woman actually knew how to cast a fire spell because she burned the village leader’s face while trying to defend herself, being an ordinary healer was out of the question. So she probably was a witch after all or maybe a sorceress but either way it would make the things more complicated. Regis was familiar with the fact that studying magic was usually equal with loosing the possibility to procreate as a byproduct, thus making such individual sterile but he was also aware that there were exceptions to that. Mages having children was extremely rare but it was still possible. Also there was another issue that bothered him which was Morrigan’s father. He remembered her brief description of the man and decided that it was indeed quite odd for an elf. Who exactly was that mysterious stranger? He looked again at his female companion who was now busy chatting with the godling and analysed her features. There was no mistake she had an elven blood and as a matter of fact the elven heritage was quite dominant considering she inherited most of her father’s characteristic. He knew that, because he saw her mother and they looked nothing alike. Still she somehow lacked the pointed ears and that would make her future life among regular humans a bit easier.

 

Regis’ mind was already full of speculations and various theories when suddenly a sense of dread dawned on him, alerting the vampire to his surroundings and stopping him in his tracks. He looked around and caught sight of the smoke ahead of them, probably in the town they were heading to. Soon Morrigan and Percy noticed it as well.

 

“A fire? What is going on there?” She asked a bit worried.

 

“I don’t know but we should probably hurry and find out. I have a bad feeling about this...” Said the vampire and started running in that direction with his companions following close behind him.


	9. The bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of gore and a bit of drama mixed with a slight fluff. I admit that I got carried away. Still I hope you like it guys...

Regis, Morrigan and Percy ran as fast as they could, wanting to find out what was going on in Tegamo. However just few yards ahead of the town the vampire suddenly stopped, causing his companions to stop as well and look at him questioningly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Morrigan asked and when he didn’t respond she touched his shoulder and shook him lightly. She couldn’t quite read his face but noticed a slight tremble of his fingers and it made her worried. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to finally look at her.

 

“Blood...” He whispered almost inaudibly and squeezed her hand.

 

“You... You can smell it from that far?” She asked surprised, making a mental note to question him later about other abilities of his kind.

 

“Yes...” He said, his voice hoarse. “And I can smell a lot of it...”

 

“It means trouble...” The godling joined the conversation looking very worried. “But what’s wrong with ya? I thought you said you don’t drink it anymore...”

 

The vampire took a deep, steadying breath and smiled weakly. “Indeed, I don’t. But if I recall correctly, I told you what effect it has on my kind. The smell of blood brings out something primal in all of us. And the amount of it that I am able to sense now, is enough to drive insane even the most composed mind, let alone a former addict like me.” He said and suddenly remembered his and Geralt’s visit at Tesham Mutna not so long ago. The memory caused him to wince involuntarily but the warmth of Morrigan’s hand still resting in his own, gave him enough strength to compose himself quickly. Then he continued, “I can control myself just fine when I am exposed to small amounts of blood but this... I simply cannot vouch for myself.”

 

“But now you are calm” the godling insisted.

 

“That is because I am far enough from the source but I assure you that my mind is already clouding and my senses are getting overwhelmed. Once we got too close I am afraid that I will lose control...”

 

“But we can’t just stand here and do nothing. Something bad is going on there and we should check it out. Maybe someone needs help...” Morrigan said suddenly very agitated. Regis studied her face for a moment, almost like he was trying to find an answer for some silent question of his. Then he sighed.

 

“That much blood means massive manslaughter, proving someone or something gravely dangerous attacked the town. Also the smell is too fresh and intensive, meaning the danger has not yet passed. If I were alone, I wouldn’t hesitate but having you with me is too much of a risk.”

 

“But doing nothing is just wrong! Besides you promised earlier you will protect us in case of any trouble,” the brunette protested.

 

“Yes, I did but I cannot protect you from one thing...”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Myself...” The vampire replied shortly and letting go of her hand, moved a few steps ahead of them. He clearly was torn between what he should and what he wanted to do.

 

Morrigan knew what he meant. She saw him in his vampiric form and still was quite shaken by the memory of it. He was scary enough when he was fully conscious and she imagined how terrifying he could be if he ever lost control. Still, after all what happened so far, she somehow believed that no matter what, he wouldn’t hurt her. Why she was so sure of it was beyond her but she decided to trust her gut feeling. And so not giving any of it a second thought, she rushed ahead, quickly leaving her surprised companions behind her. She sprinted as fast as she could, knowing they would follow but not wanting to get caught until they reach the town. She heard her name accompanied by a desperate plea and then followed by some curses but she refused to look behind and stubbornly pushed forward. She knew she had made a mistake when she saw a man rushing in her direction, panic evident on his face. He was running for his life when something hit him from behind and he fell on the ground. But before she reached the man, a dark mist engulfed her and she felt strong arms around herself, pushing her off the road. It was happening so fast that she barely had time to register the whole thing and suddenly found herself looking at very annoyed Regis pinning her against the tree.

 

“What the...” She writhed trying to protest but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

 

“Shhh... Be quiet,” he commanded and looked at the road.

 

Morrigan stilled instantly and when he released her, she followed his gaze and saw two men approaching the one lying on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his body. He was still alive and started to crawl, trying to get away. But then, one of the two stepped on his palm and drawing out a knife, quickly yanked his head and slit his throat. After that they cackled loudly and walked away. The brunette looked at her companion. She felt ashamed because if it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t end too well.

 

“I’m sorry...” She whispered not knowing what to say.

 

The vampire didn’t respond. Instead he stood motionless, still looking at the road. She tried to meet his gaze but he ignored her. She could tell he was angry but there was no going back now. She wanted to say something but heard a rustling behind her. Startled, she turned around abruptly only to find Percy walking out of the bush. Regis didn’t even move.

 

“Damn you lass! You surely know how to cause trouble...” The godling said disapprovingly. “And now we have bigger problem. When the old man chased after you, he ordered me to hide in the forest and follow you from there and guess what? I noticed that those men, whoever they are, have actually surrounded the area. They have at least two camps here and are patrolling the forest with dogs. I narrowly escaped being caught. In short, we are literally screwed...”

 

“No we’re not!” Morrigan protested. “I know it’s my fault but we will figure something out...”

 

“Then better think quickly...” Percy replied with a concerned voice and when she looked at him questioningly, he motioned with his head at Regis.

 

The vampire was looking in their direction now but his eyes were absent. His skin was livid, bulging veins were showing all over his face and Morrigan noticed a slight tremor pulsing through his fingers. She wanted to reach out and touch his face when suddenly they heard a scream followed by cries of pain. The vampire’s eyes focused instantly and he looked ahead. Then he grabbed the brunette’s wrist and moved forward, dragging her along.

 

“Stay... Close...” He uttered, his voice low and hoarse and feeling the strong and almost painful grip of his hand, she followed obediently with Percy keeping close behind her.

 

They reached the back of one buildings and moved along the wall, careful to avoid any patrols. Morrigan tried desperately to remain calm but the further they moved the louder the screams were, causing her blood run cold. They jumped from one building to another, walking quickly but carefully. Regis knew exactly when to stop and which way to go and she suspected, that it had something to do with his vampiric nature, making his senses acutely sharpened. Once they were close the town square, they noticed a group of people standing in front of a burning building. Suddenly Morrigan felt very ill and found it hard not to throw up, when the smell of the burning flesh reached her nose. But that wasn’t the worst. Those bandits or whoever they were turned the place into a blood bath. Bodies were scattered everywhere, bloodied and mutilated. She noticed that most of them were men but she didn’t have time to dwell on it because she heard another scream. Again she looked at the group of people and caught a sight of a woman laying on the ground between them. Her heart sunk at the sight. They were raping her and each time she tried to scream she was beaten. Morrigan felt hot tears burning her eyes. With her free hand she reached out and touched Regis’ arm. He looked at her, his face a mixture of pain and anger.

 

“Help her, please...” She managed to say, her voice thick with tears. For a moment he looked like he was fighting a mental battle but then they heard another painful cry and something inside him snapped.

 

“Stay... Here...” He growled and vanished leaving a trail of black mist in his wake.

 

Morrigan embraced Percy and watched in horror as the mist surrounded the men and from time to time a familiar clawed beast emerged from it, slicing the bodies of the aggressors. They tried to fight back but to no avail. He was simply too fast for them. The godling hid its head in her chest clearly overwhelmed by this carnage but Morrigan, although horrified, found herself unable to look away. The brunette was somehow mesmerized, her eyes following every movement of the dangerous creature which happened to be her closest friend. She was so absorbed by the sight, that she failed to notice someone approaching her from behind. Her hair was yanked and she wanted to scream but felt a sharp blade being pressed to her throat and stilled instantly.

 

“Don’t move or I will kill you...” A low voice whispered into her ear and she cursed herself for being careless again. Despite the situation, she was honestly tired of constantly being the damsel in distress. She hugged Percy tightly, partly hiding him inside her cloak. The godling took a hint and clung to her side.

 

“Seeing that you didn’t change into anything as well as didn’t fight me back, I assume you’re not a vampire like him. I didn’t know those beasts were also keeping pets.” The man spoke again and loosened the grip on her hair and instead began stroking it. “You know... With that inhuman speed and force he is playing dirty with my men and I don’t like it. The game should be fair, don’t you think... Pet?” He paused for a moment nuzzling her hair and inhaling deeply, causing her to flinch. “Come now pet, it’s time for us to change the rules...” He said, his tone merry and almost maniacal as he pushed her forward.

 

~~~*~~~

Meanwhile Regis has fallen into a trance. His vision went red and all he could think of was killing again and again. He stopped for a moment and looked at the pools of blood surrounding him. The scent was so overwhelming that it clouded his mind causing him to forget what he was doing and why. Another wave of men surrounded him and he was about to resume his task when he noticed a fireball being thrown into his direction. He avoided it easily and then heard a voice.

 

“You, beast! Now that I have your attention, you better play nice or I will gut your pet like a fish!”

 

The vampire looked puzzled for a moment, when something inside his mind screamed, causing him to regain a part of his consciousness. He recognized Morrigan and seeing the blade pressed to her throat, his blood boiled into pure rage. He was about to jump into their direction when a soft whimper coming from the brunette stopped him. A small amount of blood trailed down her neck. Seeing this the vampire let out a feral growl.

 

“That’s better...” The man chuckled and stroked the knife against her cheek. With a free hand he touched her neck and examined the small cut he left there. Then his hand moved lower, until it brushed her breast ever so lightly, making her wince. He smiled darkly and withdrew it, looking at the drops of her blood on his fingertips and then licked them clean. “Such beautiful creature, isn’t she? It would be a shame to ruin her smooth and delicate skin, don’t you think?”

 

“Leave... Her...” The vampire growled baring his fangs. He was barely controlling himself.

 

“Oh, and what about the fun? You played with my men and it would only be fair if I play with your pet now. After all, sharing is caring and I want us to become friends... Still I am a bit offended, you know? She seem to not like me playing with her...” He said and to prove the point, he squeezed her breast causing her to wince once more. “You see? Absolutely rude. But don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get along in no time.” He smiled serenely but his eyes held a look of a madman.

 

Regis didn’t know what to do. With the rage boiling up inside him and the scent of blood clouding his mind, the vampire found it hard to focus and think clearly. He knew that with that knife so close to her skin, the man would slit her throat before he even had time to reach them. To his own dismay, he found himself in a stalemate situation. He was so distracted that he failed to notice that the man gave some sort of sign. And moment later someone attacked him from behind, piercing a sword through his chest. Still, his body was too agitated to properly register pain. It only angered him further.

 

“Interesting...” The man spoke, absentmindedly stroking Morrigan’s hair. “A mortal wound for a human means nothing to you. I heard stories about your kind but to see it for myself... Well, at least you do feel pain, right?” He asked and gave another sign to his men, causing one of them to grab a sword piercing the vampire’s body and twist its blade inside him. Regis growled in response.

 

“You’re playing so nicely now that I’m sure we will become friends in no time!” The man smiled sweetly but then his face fell. Poking his own forehead he said, “but where are my manners? I want us to be friends but I didn’t introduce myself, did I? Tsk, tsk, tsk... How very rude of me! My name is Lysander and this is my hansa. Or, what was left of it... Anyway, we are called the Black Hand and you my friend, has interrupted our celebrating. And we are going to punish you for that...” He said and snapped his fingers, again giving his men a sign.

 

Soon another blade pierced Regis’ body and was twisted inside him, making him fall on his knees. Morrigan was watching helplessly as her friend bore the pain they were causing him. She knew he could easily kill them all but he restrained himself from it because of her. Because he didn't want to be responsible for any harm coming to her. She was deeply frustrated knowing she was utterly useless. She flinched at the sound of the vampire’s groan as another blade was driven through his body and she felt her own anger building up inside her. She remembered her mother’s teachings and focused. She murmured the words of elder speech, that her mother taught her and repeated them like a mantra, pouring her all will into it, until she felt a heat gathering in her right palm. Then she grabbed Lysander’s hand. The man was taken by surprise and the sudden burning sensation caused him to yank his hand and drop the blade. Equally surprised Morrigan used it as an opportunity to free herself and run away from him. Unfortunately, one of the men saw this and drawing his bow, shot her in the leg, causing her to fall over. He didn’t have chance to take another arrow however, because a moment later he fell dead choking on his own blood. Regis also used his chance and now was going to take out his barely contained anger on them all.

 

Before Lysander had time to properly register what was going on, a furious vampire pinned him down to the ground. The man tried to fight back but the iron grip of the beast’s claws on his arms, made it impossible for him to move. But he wasn’t going to give up so easily, because he too had an ace up his sleeve and soon a great force hit the vampire’s body, tearing him off the man and driving him through the wall of the nearest building. Lysander got up then and seeing the massacre around him, angrily gritted his teeth. When Regis managed to get out of the building, he barely avoided another blow. When the dust has settled, he looked at his opponent. The vampire felt himself going stiff and knew his mind was playing him tricks when for a brief moment instead of Lysander’s face, he saw someone entirely else. A ghost from the past. A face that still haunted his dreams from time to time, with the memory of the storm at Stygga castle and his would-be demise. The one that left him with a permanent distrust towards the magic and its users. The sorcerer Vilgefortz. Regis knew the man was long dead and his fear of him was ridiculous but still the mere memory of his face was enough to let the panic creep into his heart. Lysander didn’t know why his opponent was suddenly acting so strange but used his temporary distraction to strike another blow.

 

~~~*~~~

In the meantime, Percy released himself from Morrigan’s embrace and examined the arrow sticking out of her calf. The blood was oozing from the wound.

 

“That doesn’t look very well...” He said grimacing over it.

 

“I don’t care, just remove it!” She said through gritted teeth, trying her best to ignore the piercing pain.

 

The godling nodded and with one quick movement, removed the arrowhead from her flesh. She yelped suddenly feeling very weak. The wound was bleeding harder so she tore down a piece of her cloak and tied it around her leg. With the help of Percy she got up but found it hard to stay on her feet, fighting the overwhelming urge to collapse. Every step was causing her pain but she gritted her teeth and kept moving. Somehow Regis was losing and although she didn’t know what was going on, she needed to help him. She grabbed a sword laying on the ground and commanding Percy to stay behind, she moved towards the sorcerer.

 

Lysander was throwing the vampire from one wall to another, using a magical force and he was about to strike another blow when he heard footsteps behind his back. He pivoted just in time to avoid being stabbed. It caused Morrigan to lose her footing and fall forward. He smirked and tearing the blade from her hand, grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. She sagged in his grip, trying to relieve the pressure on her scalp but he was too strong for her. Her attempts only amused him.

 

“Struggle. I like it when you fight...” He whispered into her ear. Then he leaned down and bit her neck eliciting a small cry from her.

 

With the corner of his eye Lysander saw that the vampire managed to get up again. The sorcerer held up the sword he took from the brunette and channelling it with his power, he shot it straight into Regis’ chest. The force was so great that the blade somehow pinned his body to the wall and got stuck there.

 

“Persistent, aren’t you?” He chuckled suddenly feeling very smug. Then he moved his attention to the girl. “Now, I will take care of you, pet...” And saying this he turned her around to face him and twisted her arms behind her back. She tried to wiggle and kick him but to no avail. He smiled and then lowered his head to kiss her.

 

Regis was sore and a bit stunned by the constant beating, his mind clouded again but when he saw the sorcerer forcing himself over Morrigan, something inside him snapped. All fear was forgotten and instead replaced by the utter rage. He supported his hands on both his sides and letting out an inhuman growl, he tore himself off the wall, leaving the sword still stuck in the stone. Ignoring the pain and the hole in his chest, he lashed out at the man. And before Lysander had time to react, the vampire yanked the sorcerer’s head and sank his fangs deep into his neck, no longer being able to resist the bloodlust. Regis growled in delight as the long-awaited velvety taste filled his mouth. He instantly felt his strength coming back and his wounds begging to heal but all the while his sanity was drifting away, leaving only hunger for more. When the first shock passed Morrigan reached him and grabbed his arm.

 

“Regis, stop! You shouldn’t do it! Please, stop!” She begged shaking him, trying to tear him off the sorcerer but he didn’t listen.

 

Horrified she noticed that with each passing moment the more light was escaping Lysander’s eyes and she knew he was dead when his body stilled and eyes became clouded. Only then the vampire released him and tossed his body aside like a mere ragdoll. Then he looked at her and she used her all willpower not to scream. His red eyes were shining with madness as he regarded her hungrily. She tried to step back but it only angered him and moving quickly he forcibly pushed her against the nearest wall. The impact caused Morrigan to hit her head, making her dizzy for a moment. The vampire pinned her with his own weight and studied her closely. He lifted her chin exposing her neck and traced the small wound left there by Lysander’s knife with his own sharp claw. She hissed as she felt the blood trailing down her throat again. The vampire watched it mesmerized for a moment, before he pressed his lips to the wound and sucked it. Then using his tongue, he followed the trail of blood as far as the neckline of her dress allowed. His movements were harsh and frantic. She shivered trying to suppress a moan at the feel of him exploring the crevices of her neck. It felt so wonderful and so wrong at the same time. Still, the feeling of his lips on her skin was strangely familiar and for a moment her thoughts travelled back to the vivid dream she had, when they were staying at the inn. It made her wonder if it really was only a dream. Meanwhile Regis continued to lick her soft neck until the wound was no longer bleeding and not a drop of blood remained. Suddenly he reached for her lips, and taken off guard, Morrigan had no time to react. At first she was so overwhelmed by the sensation that she didn’t protest immediately but after a moment she regained her consciousness and tried to push him off, fighting to get away. It caused him to growl and break the kiss. She studied his features and noticed a feral look crossing his face. Somehow his vampiric form frightened her less now but still she longed to see his normal self, so she decided to try to calm him. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and stroked his cheeks gently.

 

“Regis please, you’re not being yourself. Calm down...” She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

 

The vampire stilled instantly when he felt her hands on his face. The warm gesture startled him and something inside him stirred. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. To touch her body and make it his but suddenly he found himself unable to do so. The sight of her tears pained him and he tried desperately to remember why she was so important to him. Seeing his distress Morrigan considered it a sign that he was finally regaining consciousness and she decided to push further.

 

“Come back to me...” She said hugging him and leaned her head on his chest.

 

And it was only then when his senses calmed and the veil of intoxication left his mind. Suddenly he remembered everything and felt himself instantly calming down thus causing him to revert to his normal self. He looked down at Morrigan and embraced her lightly but as the adrenaline wore off, he felt very exhausted and found it hard to stand on his feet. When the brunette felt him leaning on her and wrapping his arms around her, she looked up and seeing his face she smiled happily.

 

“You’re back!” She exclaimed and before she had time to consider what she was doing, she kissed him.

 

It was too much for the vampire and soon his legs gave him out making them both fall on their knees, their lips still joined. His mind went blank and his whole world narrowed just to the sensation of her lips against his. They parted for a moment, both breathing hard as their gazes met. Then he shifted and without warning, his mouth sealed over hers again, stealing her breath. It took a few soft licks of his tongue for her to part her lips. Then he cupped the back of her neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. This time she didn’t suppress the moan, making him groan in response. They might have lost their sanity in that mind-blowing moment if Percy didn’t interrupt them.

 

“Alright you two, stop the sloppy exchange of saliva! You’re making me sick!” The godling exclaimed grimacing at them. “Also I believe it’s not a good place for making out. Pull yourself together, geez...”

 

For a moment they both looked bewildered and suddenly felt very awkward. Still, they got up and was about to join the godling but when Morrigan tried to take a step forward a piercing pain shot in jolts up and down her leg, causing her to stumble and nearly black out. Fortunately Regis was quick enough to catch her.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked clearly concerned.

 

“It’s her leg. When she used that trick with fire and tried to escape the madman, one of his men shot her with the arrow. She ordered me to took it off but it seems something is still not right...” Percy said looking equally concerned.

 

The vampire looked down and noticed a blood stain on her dress, then he moved his gaze to her face and found her barely conscious. Despite the fatigue and calmness of his mind, Regis found it hard to focus, the scent of blood, although not so intense now, still irritated his senses. He picked Morrigan up in his arms and turned to face the godling suddenly remembering something.

 

“You said earlier, that those men had a camp in the forest, right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, right. But you really think, it’s a good idea, old man? And what if some of them are still there?” Percy asked sceptically.

 

“Then I will get rid of them. Trust me, even being so exhausted, I can take out a few simple bandits. Besides, we both agree we can’t stay here and most importantly I must examine her wound.” The vampire explained patiently.

 

“Fair enough...I will scout ahead,” the godling said and they were about to move on, when they heard something.

 

“Did you hear that?” Percy asked looking around.

 

“Of course I did. It was a painful moan...”

 

“One of the men?” The godling moved closer to the vampire and looked at him expectantly.

 

He didn’t respond however and instead went in the direction of the sound. The godling followed close behind and soon they reached the cinders of the previously burning building. Then they noticed the body of a woman lying on the ground, stirring slightly and moaning in pain. She was unconscious but very much alive. Regis came closer and examined her briefly. Her beaten body was dark with bruises. He still barely remembered what happened here but her sight brought up a memory of Morrigan begging him to help that woman. He looked at the brunette resting in his arms, now also unconscious and gritted his teeth.

 

“Fuck!” He swore loudly in human-like manner. And that wasn’t something he did very often.


	10. Sweet dreams

As the sun slowly started to go down, Regis gave out a heavy sigh, recalling the previous events. When he and the godling found the other woman still alive, they knew they couldn’t leave her there alone. The vampire forced to act quickly, left both women with Percy and hunted down the remaining members of the Black Hand, securing the nearby area. Then he moved the women to the nearest camp and with godling’s help, took care of them. Morrigan’s case was the worst, because it turned out the arrow she was shot with, was poisoned. He smelled it in her blood as soon as he examined her wound. Although the poison wasn’t too strong, it took all his knowledge and almost whole herb supply to save her. Luckily, he had just enough samples with him. Also Percy was a great help. As the vampire was taking care of the brunette, the godling searched the camp and brought some essential supplies as clean water, few relatively clean blankets and a sheet, which he tore up and prepared make-shift bandages. Then he started to carefully clean the other woman’s wounds. Regis couldn’t help but be impressed by how skilful the godling turned out to be. When he managed to fight off the poison and lower Morrigan’s fever, he finished godling’s task, mended the biggest wounds on the other woman’s body and applied quickly prepared ointment, where it was needed. After that, all wounds were covered up with bandages and the work was done.

 

The vampire looked at two figures lying on the ground - both sleeping peacefully now, thanks to their effort - and he felt the fatigue finally caught up with him, pushing him to the brink of collapse. It was a long day and he felt himself drained in an unfamiliar way. Not only from the physical exertion but from the emotional overload. He sat down and focused on Morrigan’s face. He looked at her like he had never dared before, absorbing every detail like it was the air he needed to breathe. His heart gave him a painful ache when he realized how close he had come to losing her again. She had become so important to him, that he couldn’t even imagine his life without her anymore. When was the last time he had felt like this? Had it ever been that bad? He felt helpless, unable to control his own thoughts, feelings and body anymore. His situation, his behaviour, it could easily be compared to an addict. He knew the symptoms all too well. And he needed his fix - her voice, her smile, her skin on his... But the more he got, the more he needed, and it was driving him insane. Didn’t she know, she was unravelling him? Couldn’t she see, she was taking him apart piece by piece, so agonizingly slowly yet too fast for him to possibly cope? That moment when she smiled at him happily and kissed him, his mind went blank. Not thinking straight he clung to her and deepened the kiss and not only she didn’t push him away but also moaned in his arms. Remembering it, he felt a spark of hope suddenly grow exponentially, almost exploding into massive size and this time he didn’t even try to keep it contained. The vampire was under no illusions now. He fell head over heels in love with that woman. What he was feeling for her, frightened and delighted him all the same. He never felt something like that in his entire life. And it all made him feel like a complete idiot...

 

For once Regis let his inner vampire speak his thoughts - to logically regard the whole situation. Why on earth an ancient monster like him, would fall in love with what he clearly sees as a lesser species? Perhaps, his strive to live like a person had something to do with it? He clearly ceased to feel good among his own kind, so maybe he was seeking solace among the races he vouched to respect and protect. After all, his unquenchable desire for penance, for the horrific blood binges of his youth, was one of the reasons he was now calling himself a humanist. But when did he become so familiar with the lesser species? Living for so long, he made a lot of friends but that wasn’t the case. The truth dawned on him like a sudden slap in the face. Because none of those friendships were as strong as the one he shared with Geralt and his companions. A shared experience and weeks spent together, cemented their friendship. After meeting them, for the first time in his life, he didn’t feel so alone and isolated, because he was a part of something bigger. But in the end, that friendship forced him into much more suffering. He almost lost his own life, defending his precious friends back at the Stygga castle and if that wasn’t hard enough, after he was nurtured back to life, again his loyalty for the witcher was tested, when he was forced to choose between his lifesaver and the monster slayer. And being cursed with a moral compass that his race mostly lacks, he broke the sacred law. He chose to protect the human and killed his own kin. And as if his existence wasn’t tormented enough, he was now declared a traitor and was forced to live far from the members of his race. When he thought about it, humans were the very reason of his constant misery. So why was he increasing his suffering by falling in love with one of them? There were so much differences between their races. She was nothing but a frail, mortal creature, doomed with a short existence and he was an ancient, immortal monster. Even being as old as he was,  he was surely going to outlive her and then end up with a broken heart. Wasn’t that the sheer example of idiocy? The answer was simple - it was utterly idiotic, but no one can control the thoughts and inclinations of its own heart. After all, falling in love makes otherwise smart and self-respecting people feel and act ridiculous and he, wasn’t an exception. He could try, by sheer force of will, to purge himself of his idiotic impulses but it was a lost cause, because as the old saying goes, love cannot be compelled.

 

“Ya better stop cracking yer brain old man or else it’s gonna explode...” The godling suddenly spoke breaking his train of thoughts. It sat down beside him with its head hung low and began tracing something in the soil with its finger.

 

“You are right my little friend. To be honest, sometimes I would like to stop thinking at all...” The vampire said and then regarded the creature more closely. “But enough about me, is there something wrong? You look troubled...”

 

“I...” The godling started but its voice broke and it hiccupped, no longer able to suppress the tears.

 

Regis was so taken aback by the sight, that at first he wasn’t sure how to react, but after the initial shock passed, he embraced the little form with one arm and shifted to face his small friend. But the godling refused to look at the vampire and instead clung to him, burying its face in older man’s chest. Regis let out a heavy sigh and started rocking back and forth to calm the creature. He knew everyone’s emotional endurance has its limit and suspected, that after all what happened, Percy simply met his own. And he didn’t blame him. Godlings were keen yet simple-minded beings, with mischievous but also kind hearts and being exposed to so much violence, probably proved too difficult to cope with. And because of that, the vampire felt a bit guilty. But still, Percy willingly sought comfort in him, so at least he wasn’t too much afraid of him and that was definitely a good sign. So he kept rocking until the little fellow stopped crying and calmed enough to stop clinging to him so tightly.

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Regis asked after a moment, gently patting Percy’s head.

 

“Nah, I’m fine...” The godling muttered and rubbed its nose. It let go of the older man’s embrace and resumed tracing the soil with its finger.

 

“As you wish my friend,” the vampire said and after a second thought he added “and I am sorry you had to witness all of those horrible things.”

 

“Yeah, you really gave me the creeps back there but still, it wasn’t all your fault. Ya weren’t the bad guy there...” Percy replied and then looked up. “Those bloody humans... They were responsible for the massacre. It’s not enough for them to hunt down and exterminate other races, they even go so far that they’re mindlessly killing each other. And they dare to call us the monsters?!”

 

“Not all humans are bad...” Regis said and looked at the two sleeping figures, causing his companion to follow his sight.

 

“That’s true...” Percy replied and again tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “But it makes the whole matter more tragic, because people like those two lasses have to constantly suffer. I doubt that the girl we saved has done anything to deserve, what they did to her. Or those people in the town. They were innocent victims of the cruelty the humanity is capable of...”

 

“You know Percy, that the cruelty is not the privilege of humans...”

 

“Yer right, it’s not, but the humans improve themselves with it to great effect...” The godling muttered wiping its eyes, then after a moment, it motioned its head towards the women. “Do you think they’re going to be alright?”

 

“Of course they are, because we are going to ensure that,” the vampire said smiling at his little friend, thus making him smile back.

 

With nothing else to discuss a comfortable silence settled between them and after a few moments, Percy surrendered to the fatigue and drifted off to sleep. Making sure they were safe and his companions were fast asleep, Regis soon followed his example.

 

~~~*~~~

At first, the vampire’s dream was chaotic. It began with a series of flashbacks from the previous events, making him stir in his sleep, but before it became too restless to actually wake him up, his mind conjured a different image. Suddenly he found himself in a dark room. It was unfamiliar but surprisingly cosy - furnished daintily and with great taste, much to his liking. But what was important, he wasn’t alone there. He turned around to find Morrigan standing in front of him, with her eyes half-lidded and mischievous smile curving her lips - both challenging and inviting. She stepped closer and touched his cheek.

 

“ _I want you, Regis..._ ” Her voice was low, dripping with want, and it sent shivers down his spine.

 

He was bewitched, enchanted and his gaze flickered to her lips and back to her eyes as he felt control slip through his fingers. He realized all too well that he was dreaming and he cursed his own mind for conjuring such images. He wanted to feel this moment, not in a dream but in reality. He wanted to explore her skin and find every place that actually made her melt, not just imagine where those spots would be. He wanted to discover and reveal them, until he knew them all by heart. He was content with having moments like these in his dreams, and yet he was not. It was easier to dream about her, when he was sure she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, but now it simply didn’t feel right.

 

“ _No, you don’t,_ ” he said stepping back, ignoring the confused look on her face. When he spoke again, his voice was merely a doleful whisper. “ _You don’t exist - not here. Not like this.”_

Her gaze fell but she tried again to close the distance and touch him. He didn’t let her.

 

 _“It doesn’t mean this needs to stop...”_ Her voice was pleading now, but he only shook his head with a chuckle devoid of mirth. It was a conversation with himself.

 

_“It does. This is not how it should be. I want you, the real you, and not some mind-fabricated body. But I must do it properly, instead of forcing myself upon you, like some kind of feral beast. That is why I must keep myself from acting on my urges. So please, give me innocent dreams - ones of stolen kisses and holding hands. Anything I can wake up with without making a fool of myself...”_

 

 _“Is that really all you want?”_ She asked, a joyless smile on her face.

 

 _“No, but for now, it is all I am allowed to have,”_ his tone left no space for discussion and she simply nodded.

 

 _“Kind, caring and always a gentleman. You know I love that in you...”_ She said and vanished along with the dark room - his mind already preparing another image for him.

 

He didn’t wake up and this time only smiled in his dream.

 

~~~*~~~

Regis wasn’t the only one having the heated dreams, but unlike him, Morrigan didn’t have the willpower to stop them. Not that she wanted to. Instead, she was dead set on relishing the moment and was content with not questioning a single thing. She wasn’t even full aware it was only a dream. For her, it was a continuation of the events back in Tegamo. In her mind, Percy didn’t interrupt their kissing and she was moaning in the vampire’s arms, getting more and more restless. When they parted, he looked at her in wonder but the amazement slowly left his expression, replaced by something darker, that sent a surge of weakness racing through her system. A look alone shouldn’t have the power to weaken woman’s knees and send arousal flooding through her system. It shouldn’t be bold enough, hot enough, that she could feel her sex flushing, swelling, instantly growing damp. And a man shouldn’t have the senses to detect it.

 

She watched as his nostrils flared, his gaze darkening as he recognized the scent of her arousal. It wasn’t fair, because she couldn't sense his emotions in the way he could, but still some part of her liked it that way. She pulled him closer, acting on instincts and he gladly obliged. He tangled his fingers in her hair and attacked her lips again, savouring them. He pushed her backwards until her back collided with the nearest wall. Then, without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up, stepping in between her legs and she instantly wrapped them around his waist. Her mind was clouded and everything else faded away. What mattered now, was that he was there, pushing her against the wall, looking at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Their lips melted into one and she pulled him closer, her response so natural, as if her body was made to be pressed against his. A moment later he left her lips, lowering the kisses and leaving a wet trail all over her neck. It made her breathing heavy. Reaching the neckline of her dress, he stopped and caught her lips again repeating the whole process again and again, until she was nothing but a moaning mess. They were too far gone for stopping now - for her to stop. She needed this, and she knew he needed it too. Her young and inexperienced body was aching, yearning for his touch. There was a time she felt terrified and repulsed by the idea of letting a man claim her body but with Regis, it was entirely different case. She was ready to give herself wholly to him and somehow she wasn’t afraid of it. She trusted him. There were no doubts, because how could that be wrong, when it all felt so right? Of course she knew he was a vampire, a terrifying creature of legends and a monster but after a moment of thought, she realized that he also was more human, than any other man she had ever known. And she loved him for that. For being kind and caring, for his gentle voice and quick mind. His whole demeanour made her attracted to him like a moth to candlelight. She simply loved him...

 

~~~*~~~

The realization lifted the veil of lust from her mind, drawing her out of her dreamscape and back to reality. She sat up, panting heavily and looked around her. The sun was rising and she noticed that she was in a place that resembled some kind of camp. Remembering the previous events she felt panic creeping into her heart, until she caught a glance of Regis and Percy sleeping nearby. The godling was leaning against the older man and the sight was so endearing, that it made her smile. Assured that she and her friends were safe, she studied her surroundings and looking to her side, she spotted a woman from earlier, her body now covered in multiple bandages. Actually she was merely a girl, surely younger than her, yet she already experienced much more in her short life than Morrigan could ever imagine. Not so long ago, the brunette would have shared her fate, if it wasn’t for Regis. And it made her sad, that they didn’t get there earlier to save her as well. Despite many bruises and a black eye, the girl was actually very pretty. She had beautiful ginger locks and a round face with full lips and small but elegant nose. Her clothes were dirty and torn but the fabric looked expensive, meaning she belonged to a wealthy family. It pained Morrigan to think what this girl was going to do, considering she was probably the sole survivor of the massacre. But she also knew Regis and was sure that just like her, he will do everything in his power to help the girl. Her gaze moved to the said vampire and suddenly she remembered her shameful dream. Her body heated up instantly and she felt dizzy and numb. Her stomach jolted and twisted in coils and she realized, that she was still wet from the arousal. She decided that she needed a walk to calm her now racing mind, so she stood up but nearly stumbled, as she felt a piercing pain in her calf. She stifled a scream just in time not to wake up her companions. Then she moved carefully, mindful of her leg, until she was a few yards ahead of the camp in the open area. It wasn’t a long walk but her calf was throbbing with pain, making it impossible to keep standing, so she sat down on the grass. It was wet from the morning dew but it didn’t bother her. She was already wet from other reasons. She tried to calm her racing mind but to no avail.

 

“Still an early bird, I see...” A voice behind her back spoke, startling her.

 

She didn’t have to look around to know it was Regis standing behind her. Still she marvelled over his ability to move without making a single noise. Another vampire thing to keep in mind.

 

“I wanted to stretch my legs a little...” She replied shortly and took a deep breath at least trying to cool off her face.

 

“You should not overextend yourself. The wound is not too bad, but the arrowhead hit the nerve and that would make walking a bit painful for a few days, if not weeks. Not to mention your body is weakened, because of the poison it had to fight off...” The vampire said, taking place beside her. That piqued her curiosity.

 

“I was poisoned?” Morrigan asked and looked at him clearly surprised.

 

“Was, is the right tense. Your blood is clear of it now, I made sure of that...” He suddenly trailed off and looked at her strangely.

 

Their gazes locked for a brief moment and when his expression changed, her face heated up instantly, because she recognized that look. The memory of her lustful dream flooded her mind again and she lowered her head in shame, unable to look him in the eye. He sensed it. His gaze darkened, because he recognized the scent of her arousal, just like in her dream. But this time it wasn’t sensual. It was humiliating and all she wanted to do then, was to run away from his sight. And she would probably have done that, if it wasn’t for the piercing pain accompanying her every step. He also must have sensed her discomfort, because he cleared his throat and decided to distract her mind from the overwhelming shame.

 

“A question, if I may ask?” The vampire said and waited for permission, and when she merely nodded, he continued. “If I recall correctly, you have done something unexpected back in the town. I admit, I still have trouble remembering all what happened, considering my mind was in an intoxicated frenzy, but I do remember one thing clearly. You somehow managed to cast a fire spell and burned that sorcerer’s hand. I am positively sure, I saw that.”

 

“I suppose, I did, didn’t I?” Morrigan replied, genuinely grateful for the change of subject.

 

“But how did you do that? I remember we discussed the fact, that your mother was a magic wielder but you never mentioned that you could use it as well...” He said, his tone slightly accusing.

 

“Well, I didn’t mention it, because it was actually the first time it ever worked,” she said chuckling, suddenly feeling amused. “My mother spend months trying to teach me different kinds of spells and incantations, but as hard as I tried, I could never use any of them. All my efforts were in vain. I couldn’t even light a damn candle, let alone conjure a fire in my hand, so believe me, I was just as surprised as you were!”

 

“Now that is an interesting concept...” Regis said more to himself than to her. His mind was already working on such a high speed, that she swore, she could almost hear the gears moving inside his head. “So you are trying to say, that you needed some kind of incentive for activating your magical powers?”

 

“I suppose so...” She said not knowing how to respond.

 

“But why then? Why didn’t you use the magic to protect yourself earlier? For example, when those men attacked you on the road, or back in the inn? That simply doesn’t make sense...” He said suddenly feeling very frustrated.

 

He was absolutely right. It didn’t make any sense. She was in much greater danger before, but didn’t feel any power back then. So how was that situation any different? She looked at now very puzzled Regis and suddenly knew the answer. Because back in the town, she wasn’t the only one whose life was threatened. She was watching him suffer, enduring the pain they were causing him, because he didn’t want to be responsible for any harm coming to her. And she was honestly tired of constantly being the damsel in distress and deeply frustrated knowing she was utterly useless. So she acted on instincts and it all suddenly came as naturally as breathing.

 

“I think, I know the answer,” she said and smiled at him. He looked at her and tilted his head, giving her the sign to continue. “It was because of you Regis.” She said and giggled when the look of surprise crossed his features. “I just couldn’t watch you suffer because of me.”

 

“I see...” He said and chuckled. His features softened and their gazes locked for a brief moment. He was still a little confused, but much to her surprise, didn’t press the matter. He simply smiled and got up.

 

“I believe we should get back to the camp. Our new companion will be very confused, if she wakes up there, seeing only a small godling by her side...” The vampire said and extended his arm, offering her his hand.

 

She took it without a second thought and let him lift her off the ground. As soon as she was standing on her legs, he wrapped an arm around her waist, thus supporting her. If she didn’t know him better, she would have sworn he was doing it on purpose. They only began to move forward as they suddenly heard a terrified scream, which caused them to look at each other.

 

“Well, I asked for it, didn’t I?” Regis chuckled scooping Morrigan up in his arms, causing her to yelp with surprise and then he ran towards the camp.

 

~~~*~~~

The moment they got there, they were greeted by the very frustrated Percy trying to calm the screaming girl without success. When he spotted them, he let out a very exasperated sigh.

 

“Who thought it was a good idea to leave me alone with her?!” He asked crossing his arms, annoyance evident on his face.

 

“I woke up and saw Morrigan wasn’t here, so I went to search for her.” The vampire said, placing the brunette on the ground. The godling looked at her accusingly.

 

“So you’re the one to blame! Damn you girl! Do something, will ya?” Percy muttered and pushed her lightly in the direction of the screaming lady.

 

Her screams were terrified cries now and the sight of another strangers only seemed to upset her further. Especially the sight of Regis. And considering what she has been through, the vampire didn’t blame her. That's why he decided to leave both women for a while and let Morrigan handle the situation. He took Percy by the hand and tugged him along.

 

Seeing the man and the strange creature were gone, the girl calmed down a little and focused on Morrigan. She was still scared but the sight of another woman was a bit comforting. Her cries subsided, leaving her hiccupping and gasping for air.

 

“It’s alright. You have nothing to be afraid of. You’re safe now...” The brunette said, her voice quiet and gentle. She moved closer and sat down in a safe distance, not wanting to scare the girl off.

 

“Who... Who are you?” The girl asked, her voice shaking.

 

“My name is Morrigan. And those two you saw, were my friends. You don’t have to be afraid of them. They saved you and brought you here.”

 

“Here?! To the Black Hand’s camp?! Are you mad?!” She suddenly shouted, clearly mortified.

 

“Calm down, the camp is save now...” The brunette tried to explain but the girl interrupted her.

 

“How could it be safe?! They could come back here in any moment!”

 

“Trust me, they won’t. Because not a single member of the Black Hand remained to threaten us...”

 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand...”

 

“They...” Morrigan started and her voice trailed off.

 

She couldn’t just tell the girl that Regis got rid of them. She would never believe, that a single man took down the entire hansa. It would require further explaining, thus revealing his true nature and that was simply out of question. The brunette was more than sure the girl would ultimately freak out, if she was to learn that the stranger she knew nothing about, was a terrifying blood-sucking creature of legends. She knew, she would be, if she was in her place. So without a better option, Morrigan decided to bend the truth a little for now.

 

“They were all killed by some kind of monster. It came from the woods, attracted by the scent of blood. The beast butchered them one by one and then went back where it came from.” The brunette explained, hoping the girl would buy the story.

 

“A beast?! What kind of beast? And how do you know that?” The ginger haired girl asked sounding a little suspicious.

 

“We saw everything from afar. The beast was terrifying. It had a large set of claws and sharp teeth. We never saw anything like that. It was incredibly fast and cruel. It tore their bodies as if they were mere ragdolls. Actually you were lucky to came out of it alive. The beast probably thought you were already dead. After all, when we found you, you were barely breathing.”

 

“And what about Lysander? Is he dead too?” The girl asked and Morrigan stopped herself in the last moment from admitting right away. That would be too suspicious.

 

“Who?” The brunette asked instead, feigning ignorance.

 

“Lysander Delacroix - the Black Hand’s leader and a very dangerous man...”

 

“You mean the sorcerer?” Morrigan asked still not dropping the act and when the girl simply nodded, she continued “yes, he fought fiercely but eventually lost the battle and was killed along the rest of his men.”

 

“I see...” The girl said, sounding surprisingly sad. That piqued Morrigan’s interest.

 

“You knew him?” She asked trying to sound sympathetic.

 

“As a matter of fact, I did. He was... He was my fiancé...” The ginger haired girl replied and suddenly started crying, leaving Morrigan completely speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was a long break since the last update, wasn't it? I'm terribly sorry for that, but I had so many things on my head that I simply didn't have time to spare for the story. I finally found a job and it turned out to be so engaging that it forced me to spend my free time on sleeping and regenerating my strenght for another day of work. But it's better now and I believe in the future I would find more time to focus on the story.
> 
> But I need your help guys. Honestly I don't know if after such a long break any of you are still interested in the story. So please leave a comment and kudos, so I can be sure that I still have an audience here. Cheers! ^^


End file.
